Moving On
by pacman83
Summary: Six moths have passed since the Damon case and things are finally returning to normal for Mike and Paige Warren. Now a new case has partnered them up and new challenges lie ahead for Graceland's top couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **Hey there friends thank you for checking out my new story Moving On. It's the sequel to What's Next. Six months have passed since the Damon case and things are finally getting back to normal at Graceland. Mike and Paige are enjoying married life but a new case and new challenges lie ahead for Graceland's best couple. Sit back, relax and enjoy Chapter 1.

* * *

Mike Warren has dealt with many tests in life but none were more stressful than the one he was about to take. It had been six months since his attack by Amelia Damon and had been on medical leave for three of them. He had been preparing himself for the physical test running with Johnny to get his speed back, lifting weights with Jakes to regain his strength, surfing with Paige and Briggs to improve his coordination and doing a version of the obstacle course with Charlie. Mike was now physically fit to return to duty but that was only half the battle. He now sat with Maria Thomas the bureau's top psychiatrist who held Mike's career in her hands. Mike sat directly across from her on the outside he was calm but inside he was a wreck.

"So agent Warren do you prefer to be called Michael or Mike?"

"Mike"

"Great and please call me Maria"

"Ok" he said with hesitation

"I see it's been six months since you were attacked? How are you feeling?"

"Really good my rehab has been on track. I have my strength back after being on bed rest for the first few months after the attack. I feel that I did really well on the physical exam."

"That's great Mike really but what I'm asking is how you're doing" she asked again this time pointing at her head. "Have you been having any nightmares?" That was the question Mike was dreading and she asked it right away. "I have had a few"

Maria flipped through his file, "Why don't you tell me about the incident a month after the accident" Mike lowered his head in shame. "I rather not" Looking up he knew that she wasn't going to let up. "I didn't mean for that to happen I wasn't myself. I didn't mean to hurt her"

The nightmares were bad after he woke up, his body was drenched in sweat, screaming in his sleep, it was hell. The lowest point came a month after the attack. Mike was having a terrible nightmare Paige tried to wake him up. He thought she was Amy and attacked her nearly choking her to death. It took Briggs, Johnny and Jakes to pull him off her with Johnny getting elbowed in the eye in the process.

"I know Mike and she knows it was an accident. So does the rest of your team. I see that you've been going to group counseling since then that's really good Mike. You had a problem and you dealt with it. Not many agents would do that."

"Thank you"

"I spoke to your counselor Lauren and she speaks very highly of you. She says you have made real progress." Mike smiled the group was a bunch of odd balls but like him they were each trying to move on from what terrible event occurred to them.

Maria saw Mike was deep in thought so she brought him back to the present, "But back to my original question how are you doing?"

Mike took a deep breath he could lie but she would know it so he decided to go with the truth. "For the first couple of months since the accident I couldn't close my eyes without seeing her face"

"You're referring to Amelia Damon?"

"Yeah"

"Tell me about the nightmares" Mike fidgeted in his seat not giving Maria eye contact. "Mike I know you don't want to talk about this but in order to really move forward from what happened you need to talk about it. Especially if you want to return to active duty."

"Are you saying that if I don't talk about them then you won't pass me?" he asked defensively

"No Mike but if you don't deal with this then it will affect you professionally like it has personally" That made Mike think to that night he hurt Paige and how sick it made him feel. "The nightmares start off the same I'm at the house Paige and I are in the kitchen making popcorn, grabbing beers while everyone else is in the living room settled in to watch a movie. Paige has the beers while I get the popcorn we go into the living room and Jakes asks for salt. I kiss Paige before I head back to the kitchen. I open the cabinet grab the salt and as I turn Amy is there. I don't get a word in before she stabs me. I call for help but no one hears me as Amy stabs me over and over."

Just telling the dream made him sweat. Maria poured a glass of water and handed it to Mike. "Thank you" Mike then drank half the glass.

"Mike I know this is hard but I want you to tell me about the incident with Paige." Maria noticed how tense Mike became once she brought up the topic as he gripped the arms of the chair. "Do you need a minute Mike?" He shook his head then took a sip of water, "It was a month after the attack. I was having the nightmares nightly but I usually woke up in a cold sweat. I figure they would pass over time but they just got worse as she got more violent. Then that night the dream started off the same up till the first stab"

"What changed?"

"As Amy was about to stab me again Paige showed up and stopped her and as Amy went to stab Paige I attacked her. "I yelled Paige to run as I wrapped my hand around Amy's throat." Mike's knuckles turned white as he gripped the chair harder. "She was slapping me as I felt her slip away. I kept yelling die over and over again The next thing I know Jakes and Briggs are on top of me, Johnny is covering right eye and Charlie is consoling Paige as she tries to breath. They let me up and I see Paige I see the fear in her eyes and I just take off. I hear her try to call out for me but I just run out of the house and down the beach."

"Where were you running to?"

"Nowhere I just ran till I couldn't run anymore. I collapsed on the ground threw up and cried. I was so disgusted with myself. I stayed out all night ashamed to go back. I wandered the beach for hours eventually falling asleep. I woke up having no idea where I was."

"Did you call Paige or your friends after you woke up?"

"No I didn't since I had no phone so I decided to walk down the beach till I could find a phone. I saw a rec building and went inside hoping I could use their phone"

"So that's how you met your counseling group"

For the first time since they met mike flashed a smile, "Yeah here I was this guy with no shoes, no shirt wearing a raggedy pair of Georgetown shorts walking into this meeting." Maria chuckled, "That's quite a first impression."

"Tell me about it. They told me the homeless shelter was down the street." Maria began to laugh loudly and soon Mike joined her. "I'm sorry Mike that was unprofessional"

"No it's fine it was pretty damn funny" Mike said wiping the tears away.

"So what happened next?"

"I was about to ask for a phone but Lauren asked me if I was alright as she noticed my scars from the knife. I don't know why but I just told them my story or what I could anyway about the accident to the night before with Paige. No one said anything they just listened. Lauren said some nice words to me which didn't help but I pretended they did. She offered to call Paige for me and I said ok. Once Lauren was gone Sylvia started laughing at me"

"Who's Sylvia?"

"A lady in the group. She told me boo hoo that my trauma was nothing. She then told me about her wife dying in front of her from a car accident."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah then Walter told his story of being blinded from his abusive dad when he was nine. For the next 20 minutes we all argued about who had the most traumatic experience." Maria sat there with her mouth wide open as Mike continued, "Apparently this is what Lauren does with new people. She lets you share your feelings she plays the sympathetic counselor then leaves as the group gives your crap."

"And that helped?"

"Yeah as we argued I started to feel like myself for the first time in weeks. I was so lost in the argument with the group that I didn't notice Lauren return with Paige."

"What happened next?" Maria already knew but she was still on the edge of her seat. "I walked up to her and I could see the marks around her throat. I asked her how she was and she said she was ok. I told her I was sorry for everything. She didn't say anything she just hugged me and told me she loved me. The moment was a little awkward with the entire group looking at us"

"I can see that"

"I introduced Paige to everyone and vice versa. Paige asked me if I wanted to go home I said yes but Lauren and the other invite me back the next day and well you know the rest. I was afraid to sleep with Paige that night but she insisted. That was the first night since the attack I didn't have a nightmare. I kept going to the group meeting and it helped me deal with my PTSD in an unorthodox way and so far it's helped"

"I can see that Mike so why was it so hard to talk about this? And are you still having nightmares?

Mike sighed, "Because I'm still ashamed at what I did. I nearly choked my wife to death. I know she has forgiven me but I feel like scum. I still have the nightmares but they always end before I get stabbed. They're starting to go away."

Maria reached over taking touching Mike's hand, "You Mike Warren are not scum. You had a problem and you're dealing with it. Now I want you to continue to going to your group meeting and I would like you and I too continue seeing each other for a monthly session at least for the first six months your back on the job."

"What do you mean by that?" Mike asked not trying to get his hopes up.

"I mean as of right now Agent Warren you are officially back on active duty" Mike jumped up and hugged Maria. "I'm sorry it's just I thought you were going to deny me"

"It's ok Mike you should be excited. You have shown that you are determined to heal not only your physical self but your mental self as well. You still have work to do but I believe you can get to where you need to be with the help of the support staff you have around you."

Mike hugged Maria again, "Thank you Maria"

"You're welcome Mike now go celebrate and I will see you in a month."

* * *

As he left the office Mike walked with a confidence he hadn't had in months. As he rounded the corner and saw Paige she didn't have to ask what the verdict was she saw it on his face. Paige ran to him jumping in his arms squealing with excitement as she kissed him.

"I'm so proud of you babe I had no doubts that you wouldn't be cleared" she says as she kisses him.

"Thanks babe. I should call everyone and tell them the good news."

"No need they're all waiting for us at the beach to celebrate" Mike looked at her puzzled,

"Like I said Mr. Warren I had no doubts" she said giving him another kiss.

"You are amazing Mrs. Warren"

"I know now let's go celebrate"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **Hey there friends thank you for checking out my new story Moving On. It's the sequel to What's Next. Six months have passed since the Damon case and things are finally getting back to normal at Graceland. Mike and Paige are enjoying married life but a new case and new challenges lie ahead for Graceland's best couple. Sit back, relax and enjoy Chapter 2.

* * *

Mike was all smiles as he and Paige drove back to the Graceland. "Should we call and see if they need anything before we head down there?"

"Charlie has it all under control. She just said to get your sexy little butt down there ASAP."

"Sexy little butt?"

"Ok she said sexy little ass but I 'm trying to watch my language."

"Good luck with that" Mike said laughing. Paige quickly took her right hand off the wheel to slap him on the chest. "Don't laugh at me as my husband you're supposed to be supportive. Remember vow #3?"

"I am supportive of you. I just know you're going to fail at this" Paige slapped Mike again as he tried not to laugh too hard. "Focus on the road" he said between laughs. Mike's phone started to buzz he looked down and saw it was Lauren.

"What's up Lauren?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on getting cleared to go back to work"

"How did you know? We literally just left Dr. Thomas' office."

"Paige told me" Mike looked at Paige with an annoyed look. "What? It's Lauren Mike"

"Yes and I was going to tell her and the rest of the group tomorrow"

"Mike don't be mad at Paige. If she hadn't called me then I would have been calling you all night to find out" Mike just shook his head laughing to himself. "So are you going back to pilot full time?"

"Not at first they're going to have me fly one to two times a week. Short flights no further than San Francisco" He said with discouragement as he had to lie to his friend. "Mike this is a reason to celebrate. Three months ago you weren't even sure you could fly again now your back in the air. Having to deal with what you went through is not going to be fixed over night."

"I know Lauren but thanks for the reminder"

"Anytime. I'll see you tomorrow for group. Give Paige my love"

"Will do" Mike hung up taking a deep sigh. Paige reached over gently rubbing Mike's shoulder, "I know you hate lying to them"

"It just sucks since they've been there for me ever since that night but I know it's for their safety"

"That's right. Besides a lot of them can't keep secrets." Mike chuckled agreeing with her, "Remember when we told Carly that Johnny had a tattoo of Mick Jagger's lips tattooed to his ass?" Paige laughed, "Yeah within ten minutes everyone knew"

"They're a good group of people Paige"

"No they're great and tomorrow you can celebrate with them but tonight is under covers only" They pulled up to Graceland quickly made it down the beach. Johnny was the first to spot them. He made a b-line to Mike hugging him tight, "Congrats man I knew you pass. Paige didn't I tell you that?"

"Yeah you did Johnny"

Johnny hugged Mike again lifting him off the ground. "Hey Johnny are we gonna hug all night? Or are we gonna drink?"

"Now that's the sprit Mikey come on man lets get's messed up"

Once they got to the fire Mike was mobbed by his friends. Briggs pulled out a bottle of tequila pouring everyone a shot. "Alright we are here on this beautiful night to celebrate our friend and for one of us our significant other" Everyone laughed looking as Paige kissed Mike on the cheek, "Mike you've been through the ringer during your time here with these merry band of misfits but no matter what you always pull through and today is an example. So in honor of you being cleared to head back to active duty lets raise our glasses to Mike"

"To Mike" everyone said. After downing the shot everyone started coughing as the tequila burned the whole way down.

"Damn Briggs you couldn't buy any cheaper tequila?" Jakes said between coughs

"Hey man government salary. Besides it puts hair on your chest."

"I have enough hair on my chest so I think I'll just stick to beer" Mike said

"Yeah me to" Paige Charlie and Jakes said

"Find then more for me and Johnny"

"Sorry Briggs I'm heading over to Christy's later the bottle is all yours"

"Looks like things are getting serious with you two Johnny" Charlie said while grabbing a beer

"Yeah they are I really like her plus it's nice I don't have to lie about what I do"

"So when do we get to meet her it's been six months" Paige asked

Johnny's phone buzzed, "Actually she's here now I invited her."

"Johnny" Charlie said in her motherly tone

"Look Charlie she's been dying to meet you guys and I invited her before you said that this was a roommate only thing. So you're just gonna have to deal with it"

"Excuse me?"

Mike slowly moved away from Johnny, "Ah Charlie I'm still a little banged up from the attack so if you decide to beat the shit out of Johnny can you do it away from me" Finally Briggs stepped in as a ref, "No one is hurting anyone tonight. Charlie Christy is Johnny's girl and from what it seems like this might be a serious thing. Johnny apologize to Charlie for what you said"

"But Paul I"

"Now Johnny"

"I'm sorry Charlie for what is I said but" Briggs put up his hand before Johnny could continue. "Charlie your turn"

"What?"

"Charlie we all know and respect your role as the den mother of Graceland but you can't get mad every time someone does something you don't approve of"

"I don't do that"

"Yes you do "Everyone said

Charlie thought back and realized they had a point. "Alright I'm sorry Johnny. Don't keep your girl waiting" Johnny went over and kissed Charlie on the cheek, "Thanks Charlie"

"Shit I thought I'd never see the day when Charlie admits she was wrong" Jakes said laughing

"Shut up Dale"

"Whats even more amazing is how you two are still living in Graceland after Silvo heard your secret" Briggs said looking at Mike and Paige

"Yeah how is it you're both here? I though there were strict rules about this?" Jakes asked

"There are but with people in the same branch" Mike answered

"If Mike and I were both working for the DEA or FBI we'd have to move out" Paige added

"Well I learned something new today and with that I'm grabbing another beer. Anyone need a refill?"Jakes asked

"We'll take two Jakes" Johnny yelled

"Everybody this is Christy. Christy this is the team"

"Hi it's nice to meet you all and I hear congrats are in order" she said to Mike

"Thanks so I take it you're the reason Johnny's was always late to all of our training sessions" Mike asked?

"I have a really soft bed I have to set three alarms to wake myself up."

"It's true her bed is super comfy plus you all know I sleep through almost anything."

"But the main reason might be the hours of mind blowing sex we have." She said with no emotion

The whole group burst into laughter, "Smart, sexy and sassy here you deserve both of these." Jakes said. Johnny went to reach for one but Christy moved, "He said these were mine get your own. I have to catch up and you failed to mention that this was a roommate's only celebration." She said taking a drink from both.

"But baby you have been wanting to meet my friends for month. You were so excited"

"I would have understood Johnny. I'm sorry Charlie for crashing the party"

Charlie got up and hugged Christy, "Oh Johnny I love her. If you screw this up I will feed you your balls"

"Thank you Charlie. Now a cliff notes version of me I'm 27 have been working for the bureau for about a year. I work in the lab. Yes like a CSI. Originally from Florida I have two older brothers and one younger sister. I like all sports especially baseball, love to go hiking, camping pretty much anything outdoors. Oh and I love this tall string bean here."

"Ahhh" everyone said when she kissed him

"Plus I like to drink" she said before downing one of her beers

"Seriously Johnny this girl is going to fit right in" Paige said between laughs

The rest of the night was full of laughs and more drinking as the team celebrated and enjoyed a night like they haven' had in months. When Jakes stumbled and fell face first into the sand everyone knew it was time to wrap things up.

"I'm not that drunk I just tripped" Jakes said in protest as Charlie helped him up

"I know honey but let's get you inside" Charlie said rubbing his back

"Little lady you are not driving home and since you're not a civilian you can crash with Johnny" Briggs said

"See I told you babe" Christy said as she and Johnny walked back to the house. Briggs looked at Mike and Paige still cuddled next to the fire. "Can you guys put this out when you're done?"

"We got it Briggs. Thanks again for tonight. It was a great party"

"Anytime Mike looking forward to working with you in the field."

Once Briggs was out of sight Paige sighed, "Finally" was all she said before kissing Mike passionately

"Mmm I never get tired of that" Mike said with a big smile, "Why did you say finally?"

"Because as much as I loved tonight I just wanted some alone time with you to celebrate properly" Mike looked around, "Well we're alone now?"

"As tempting as that is I really don't want to have to deal with sand in certain areas. Plus there's a group of people not that far away. I'm not in the mood to give them a show"

"Party pooper" Paige slapped him against the chest. Mike reached forward pulling Paige in. She squealed and he laid her on the sand. Their lips touched kissing one another softly holding each other close. Paige had a small tear run down her face. Mike felt the tear against his cheek and pull away.

"What's wrong?"

Paige ran her hand across Mike's face, "This is a happy tear. Everything is perfect. We have been though a lot and I'm just happy I have you back." Mike kissed her softly, "I told you I'm not going anywhere."

The lovers sat back up and held each other as they listened to the wave's crash. "You ready for tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah I can't wait" Mike looked at Paige and kissed her forehead, "I know that look. I'm going to take it easy doing some surveillance and small assignments. I know I'm not ready for a deep cover case yet." Paige smiled nodding her head. Mike lifted her chin up, "Hey vow #2 remember?" Paige smiled and gave him another kiss.

"With it being your first day back do you want me to cancel our meeting with Lacey tomorrow?"

"No I can make it what time are we meeting her?"

"At 4. You think we should tell everybody else?"

"No we're just looking it's not like we have anything set in stone yet."

"You don't think that after all that's happened we're rushing into this?"

"Paige we've been married six months and we live in a house with four other people. Having our own place would be nice. This was your idea Paige but if you're having second thoughts it's ok"

"No I'm not it's just crazy thinking of us having our own place"

Mike pulls her in closer, "No roommates"

"No chore wheel" she added

"No having to label our food"

"No one stealing my thermos"

"Not having to be quiet when we come back in late"

Paige then straddled Mike wrapping her arms around him. "We can have sex whenever and wherever we want" Paige smashed her mouth on his. Mike returned the kiss with more passion while his hands roamed her hips and chest. As Mike found the button to her shirt Paige pulled away. She looked as the bon fire down the beach had ended. She then stood up and began to remove her clothes as she made her way down to the water. As she unhooked her bra she tossed it at Mike, "You coming?" Mike jumped up tearing off his clothes. Paige laughed as she ran to the water. Mike ran up picking her up. Paige laughed and kicked, "Don't you dare Warren" Mike just smiled as he dropped her in the water. Paige grabbed Mike by the arm and pulled him in. Paige then wrapped her body against Mike and held him close. "You broke vow #4" she said

"I didn't break it I bent it a little"

"Just for tonight I'll let it slide" the two lovers began to kiss as they enjoyed the peace and quiet of the ocean.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **Hey there friends thank you for checking out my new story Moving On. It's the sequel to What's Next. Six months have passed since the Damon case and things are finally getting back to normal at Graceland. Mike and Paige are enjoying married life but a new case and new challenges lie ahead for Graceland's best couple. Sit back, relax and enjoy Chapter 3.

* * *

"How many people need a fresh beer?" Paige yells from the kitchen. Everyone starts talking at once so Paige ignores them and grabs six beers. Mike just shook his head laughing to himself. "You already knew the answer so why did you ask the question?"

"Because I was going to make you carry them"

"Hey you're on beer duty tonight"

"And as my husband that makes it your responsibility"

"What if I refuse?"

"Then you get no sex" She says taking a handful of popcorn.

"You know you can't dangle sex in front of me every time you don't get your way"

"Can't I?"

"Well you can but it's not right especially when you're wearing that" Paige twirled around showing off her cut off short jeans and white tank top. "What this old this thing? You like it?" she asked moving closer to him.

"Yeah I do" Mike answered

"I think it would look better on the floor next to the bed" Paige said as she wrapped her arms around Mike.

"Yeah?" he asked

"Yeah" she reached up kissing him softly

"Yo Paige what's taking so long with those beers!" Jakes yells

"Ahhhhh" Paige moans as she grabs the beers. She feels Mike's eyes as they never leave her body. "Meet me upstairs in 10 minutes" she whispers. Mike smiles as he watches Paige walk away. The microwave goes off so Mike dumps the popcorn in a bowl as he turns standing in front of him is Amy. She smiles wickedly then shows the knife.

* * *

Mike's eyes open wide and as sits up in bed. He is breathing hard but not sweating. _Of all the days to have a nightmare it had to be today_ he says to himself. Mike looks out the window and sees the beach begin to have light. "You should go for a run it will calm your nerves". He looks over to see Paige laying there her eyes closed but awake. "Do you want me to go with you?" Mike knows she's asking out of pity. "No you stay here and sleep." Paige takes a deep yawn. "Okay don't say I didn't ask. Good night" she says quickly before turning over throwing the covers over her head. Mike laughs as he gets out of bed grabbing his short, socks and shoes. He quickly changes in the bathroom before grabbing his ipod and heading out.

Mike closed his eyes as the sun rose over the mountains and shined on the beach. _Morning run on the beach listening to great tunes this is exactly what I needed_. Mike ran for 30 minutes down the beach and another 30 back up. When he got back to Graceland he spotted Johnny and Christy on the beach.

"Morning bro how was the run?"

"Amazing now I feel ready to take on the world. You guys going surfing? Where are your boards?"

"We're actually going to go swimming" Christy said

"Two miles" Johnny said with less enthusiasm

"Yo know Johnny you don't have to do this I'll be fine by myself"

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you do this all by yourself?"

"You'd be a typical boyfriend" Mike answered

"Exactly now I may not be as psyched to do this as you but I'm looking forward to it. " Christy kissed Johnny, "I have the best boyfriend in the world"

"I think Paige might challenge you to that theory"

"You're her husband now Mike you can't hold that title" Christy said

"Tell that to Paige" he said as he ran back to the house

* * *

Mike quietly slipped back into his room; Paige had now taken over the entire bed. "How was your run?" Paige asked her head buried under a pillow.

"It was good but I feel like I need to do some more exercise" Mike says while he kicks off his, removes his shirt, and crawls back into bed planting soft kisses on the back of Paige's neck.

"Ahh you're sweaty get off me" she says waving her arms trying to hit him.

"I know so why don't you join me in the shower and come wash me off" Mike says while pulling the hair away from her neck kissing it up and down and nibbling on her ear. "If you think you can just….oh God I love when you do that." Paige grabbed the back of Mike's head and pulled him closer. Mike didn't stop as Paige moaned louder. Paige turned around and kissed Mike hard. He then picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

Paige turned on the shower as the water warmed up Mike helped her undress still kissing her neck. Paige pulled him in close as she takes one of his hands and places it on her breasts. Mike takes her nipple between his fingers gently twisting it lightly. Paige moans at his touch but moves away and steps in the shower. Mike lifts Paige up; her legs wrap around his waist as he presses her against the shower wall as the water cascades on them. Their lips not leaving each others as the hips move in motion together as Paige grabs hold onto Mike's back as her other had presses against the glass door. As Mike thrust his hips faster Paige breaks their kiss arching her head up as she moans in pleasure as she thrusts her hips to meet his. The buildup intensifies Paige grips onto Mike's back harder as he grabs on to her ass with the same force. As her pleasure hits its peak Paige buries her face in Mike's chest. Mike legs nearly buckle as waves of pleasure go through him. He then rests his head on Paige's shoulder as he gets his breathing under control. Mike lets Paige down and the two begin to kiss again. The two broke the kiss and began to laugh like kids.

"Wow we need to make that part of our daily routine." Mike said as he brushed hair out of Paige's face.

"I agree it's the perfect way to start the day" Paige added as she began to wash Mike. He grabs her shampoo and begins to wash her hair. "Try not to get in my eyes this time"

"Hey that was one time" Mike said defensively

"Yeah one time too many" Mike rolled his eyes and continued washing her hair. The two lovers finishing up then got dressed. As Paige was about to leave she stopped went to the bed side table placing the small ring on her finger then handing Mike his. Paige took a minute to look at the ring and smiled.

"I know you went out of your way to give me your grandmothers ring but it wasn't my style."

"Yeah Grandma Betty was flashy. Luckily for me Grandma Ellen was not. You would've liked her funny, independent, and passionate about almost everything."

"Oh eww. So are you saying you married your grandmother?"

"Oh God no! That's gross" Paige laughed at Mike's reaction, "Oh Levi I'm just fucking with you relax. We have an hour till you go in so come on I'm starving"

* * *

"Hey it's the Warrens" Briggs says as they enter the kitchen

"Hey it's the annoying voice over for a game show" Mike says as he grabs his juice from the fridge. "Seriously Briggs can you stop with that. It was funny the first time."

"He's right Paul it's annoying" Charlie says

"Alright I get it I'm not funny. So Mikey you ready for your first day back?"

"Yeah I meet with Silvo at 9 not sure what he wants me working on"

"Well the Latin kings are looking for a hired gun. Maybe Mike the marine can make a comeback? Unless you need permission from the Mrs.?"

"Briggs I'm an adult I don't need anyone's permission to do anything." He then felt the eyes of Paige and Charlie looking at him. "I would need to talk about it first with Paige"

"Damn right you do" Paige said between cereal bites. Paige's phone then went off seeing that it was her boss she excused herself to take the call. Charlie walked up to Mike placing her arm around him, "Anymore nightmares Mikey?"

"A few I had another one before I woke up. I think it's just because of the stress from the eval plus it's my first day back. I talk to the group about it today."

"If you ever need anything you know I'm here." She said rubbing his back

"Thanks Charlie"

Paige walked back into the kitchen with a puzzled look in her face. "You alright?" Mike asked

"My boss wants me to meet him at your office"

"What for?"

"Didn't say. So want to ride together?"

"Sure but I'm driving I don't trust you behind the wheel during rush hour"

As Mike and Paige argued out the door Charlie stood there astonished. "Six months married and they already argue like that."

"It's actually adorable" Briggs says

"Yeah it is" Charlie says with a smile

* * *

"Do you want me to wait with you till your boss shows up?" Mike asked as they entered the building

"No I'll just wait here. Now go you don't want to be late for your first day back." Mike kissed her on the cheek, "I'll call you later"

"Have a good first day. I love you" She yells trying to embarrass him in front of everyone.

He turns around shaking his head, "Really?" Paige just laughs as he walks off. Mike knocked on Silvo's door as he and another person were looking over a file. Silvo looked up and smiled, "Well look whose back. Welcome back agent Warren." The two shook hands, "Glad to be back sir".

"Mike this is Nathan Miller he's the me of the DEA." Mike shook his hand "I've heard a lot about you Agent Warren from your wife. Speaking of which do you know where she is?"

"Yes sir she's in the lobby waiting for you" Silvo called the receptionist and as her to escort Paige to his office. Mike began to get nervous as both he and Paige were summoned here with both their bosses. As Paige walked in and saw Mike, Miller and Silvo she got that bad feeling to.

"Ah Agent Warren please have a seat" Paige looked at Mike hoping he had any idea what was going on. But he was just as clueless. "So I bet you two are wondering why you are here"

"Yes we are" they both said

"Oh they're perfect" Silvo said to Miller

"Sir?" Paige asked. Miller hands her a bag of pot Paige takes a close look, "I've never seen buds like this before just smelling it you can tell this is some strong stuff. Where did you get this?" Silvo hands Mike the file, "Meet Nick and Brandi Davis. Childhood sweethearts who have been married two years both graduated from UCLA with degrees in bio chemistry. Both come from solid families who each own their own business and both were having financial problems until a year ago when all of a sudden boom steady cash flow"

"And you think Nick and Brandi are the reason for the cash flow plus the growing of the pot? And if that is the case why are we getting the FBI involved?" Paige asked

"Because their business partner is Melina Vasquez"

"Wait the Melina Vasquez leader of the Vasquez Cartel? She has her hands in everything guns, drugs, prostitution. Why would she get involved with a these two? "

"We have no idea how they got into business together and how far it goes" Miller answered

"That's where you to come in" Silvo said

"We want you two to go in befriend the Davis's and get in their operation. We feel that they will be more trusting with another married couple."Miller said

"That makes sense most married couples are more comfortable around each other. My sister and her husband only hang out with couples" Paige adds

"We don't do that?" Mike says

"Because you two have only been married for 5 minutes. Wait two years and get back to me" Silvo says

"So you want us to connect them to Vasquez?" Mike asks

"That and see what other illegal activities we can get her on." Silvo adds. "Mike you just got back you think you can handle this?"

"Yes sir I can thank you for your concern though"

"Paige you ok with this partnership?" Miller asks

"Best one I've had so far" she says smiling at Mike

"Perfect here is a detailed file on Nick and Brandi"

"We'll get right on it". As they are about to leave Silvo stops them

"There is one more thing. In order for this cover to work you have to live the life of a regular married couple. Living in a beach house in Malibu with four other people will not work. So for this assignment the Warrens are moving to the suburbs'….well Huntington Beach."

"You two still up to the challenge?" Miller asks

"Yes sir" they answer

"Here is your expense account. Take the rest of the day and buy all the furniture and things you will need for the house make it your own. You will be moving in at the end of the week. Good luck you two"

* * *

"That meeting did not go as I thought it would" Mike said as they got to the car.

"I seriously thought we were getting fired" Paige said

"Yeah me to."

Paige wraps her arms around Mike, "Instead we're partners on a case." She says trying to hide the excitement. Mike smiled; "This is one case I'm looking forward to" The two lovers kissed.

"You know this will be a good test for us" Mike said as they got back in the car

"How so?"

"To see how we can handle living in a place without four other people. We're already looking at places so this can be a trial run"

"I didn't think about that you're a smart one Mr. Warren."

"Thank you Mrs. Warren. Now how about take our bosses advice and go shopping"

Paige smiles; "It's like you can read my mind" she says as they drive off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **Hey there friends thank you for checking out my new story Moving On. It's the sequel to What's Next. Six months have passed since the Damon case and things are finally getting back to normal at Graceland. Mike and Paige are enjoying married life but a new case and new challenges lie ahead for Graceland's best couple. Sit back, relax and enjoy Chapter 4.

* * *

"No way. Absolutely not!" Mike says as Paige points to a bed set in the catalog "Why not? It's cool and modern and it will fit with the ambiance of the house."

"No Paige it's tacky and what do you mean the ambiance of the house? This is just a bed room set"

"Yes but it fits perfectly with the rest of the furniture I picked for the house"

"What are you talking about?" Paige flips the catalog and shows him circled pictures of furniture for every room in the house that has the same look as the bed room. "IF you think I'm going to live in a house with this ugly furniture you have another thing coming. Plus there's too much purple"

"Ok Mr. what do you have in mind?" Mike takes the catalog and looks at some of the bed room sets. "See now this is more like it" he says as he points to a traditional wooden set. Paige looks at him with her left eyebrow raised, "You have got to be joking?"

"What? It's a classic look that will stand the test of time. Unlike your 'modern' look"

"No Mike it's plain and boring. I'm not going to have a house full of stuff like that."

"This is close to my bed set upstairs. You don't have a problem with that"

"Mike I hate your furniture in your room. It reminds me of the old you."

"And what may I ask is the old me?"

"Boring, with a stick up your ass and always following every rule and he doesn't experience life he just lives in it."

"That's what you thought of me when we first met?"

"Ah yeah plus you still called weed marijuana. That was so lame" she said laughing remembering when he said that to the team.

Mike grows red with anger, "Well you were a lousy singer and dressed like a hussy" he says in a rage. Paige looks at him and starts laughing. "A hussy? Oh Levi I love you" Paige then throws her arm around Mike hugging him close.

"You're supposed to be upset. Why aren't you mad at me?" Paige smiles and kisses him; "Becasue I know you're just reacting to what I said. Mike that guy might have been lame but remember he's the Mike I first fell in love with."

Mike hugged his wife, "Apology accepted"

"I didn't apologize"

"Agree to disagree"

"Shut up" Mike pulls her in for a kiss as he squeezes her ass. "Mmmm. See old Mike would never do that on his own"

"You're right about that but like him I'm still not ok with that furniture"

"Seriously? After all that all I just said"

"Paige all you said was how much of an uptight prick I was. You didn't convince me." Paige smiled as she placed her hands at the bottom of her shirt. "And sex isn't going to work. Look this style it's just not me." Paige was going to argue but Mike stopped her. "I know that my choice is not what you want. You made that pretty clear. So together let's look at what we can find that appeals to both of us." Paige wanted to argue but she knew he was right. "I…ahh damn you for being right" The front door opened to Jakes and Charlie followed by Johnny and Briggs all talking about a case. "Or we can postpone this and tell them about our case."

Paige looked as their friends settled in the dining room. "No time like the present. We should be quick and painless, like ripping off a band-aid." Mike agreed and the two joined their friends. "Mikey Mike how was your first day back?" Briggs asked

"It was good Silvo actually assigned me a case"

"Already? Are you ready for that sweetie?" Charlie asked

"Charlie I've been sitting around doing nothing for six months I'm ready."

"What did he assign you?"

"He wants me to take a look at the partnership between two weed growers and Melina Vasquez" the four of them stopped what they were doing at looked right at Mike. "I'm sorry did you say Melina Vasquez?" Briggs asked

"Yeah I did" Charlie phone and started dialing.

"Charlie who are you calling?" Mike asked

"Silvo to get you pulled off the case"

"Charlie you can't tell the station director to pull me, an agent, off a case""

"What me. Yes Director Silvo please" Mike walked over grabbing Charlie's phone ending the call."

"Charlie you're not my mother so you can't tell me what cases I work on or not". The other agents stood back as Mike and Charlie had their standoff. "Let me ask something Mikey. Do you have a death wish?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ever since you got to Graceland every case you've been on you've been dancing with death. You have spent more time in a hospital in the past year than all of us combined. After what happened with Amy I thought you were done playing close to the edge I guess I was wrong." Mike tried to explain himself but Charlie cut him off. "Melina Vasquez is someone you don't mess with. She's so terrifying her male counterparts are scared of her. The thought of you going undercover in her organization scares the crap out of me. Have you read her file?"

"Yeah Charlie I have and I know how dangerous she is but I am not working for Vasquez. My job is simple I befriend the growers and see how deep the business plan goes between the growers and Vazquez."

"Ahh Levi no disrespect but no weed farmer is going to trust you man. You're too squeaky clean." Jakes said

"I know that's why I have a great partner" he said smiling at Paige

"You two?" Johnny asked

"The DEA and FBI are teaming up on this one" Paige added. "The growers are a young married couple Mike and I will infiltrate and earn their trust. Once we have the info we need DEA will take down the weed farm and FBI will deal with Vasquez and her other businesses throughout the country."

"And how exactly will you and Mike be getting to know this power couple?"

"We're going to be their neighbors" Mike answered

"Come again?" Johnny asked

"The two agencies have bought us a house down the street from the growers in Huntington Beach." Paige said. "The plan is to move in befriend them and make our way into the business."

"Married couples like hanging out with other married couples this might work" Charlie said. "When do you guys move in?" she asked

"Friday" Mike said

"We're all working a case but we should have things wrapped up by middle of next week. We can help you two with whatever you want." Briggs said

"I'm sorry can we get back to you two moving out" Johnny asked

"Johnny it's only for the case." Paige said; "Once the case is closed we'll be back here at Graceland."

"Is there anything you two need immediate assistance with?"

"If you can help us pick out the furniture for the house that would be nice. We can't agree on anything.

"Levi it's not that hard. You just pick the one that Paige wants." Jakes says

"You see how easy that is?" Paige said to Mike

Mike grabs the catalog and hands it to Jakes; "Would you want to live in a place with this kind of furniture?" He said pointing to Paige's selection.

"It's not that bad" Jakes said with no confidence

"Jakes it looks like the furniture from the house in Bettlejuice"

"Oh Levi your being dramatic" Charlie says taking a look at the catalog. "Oh never mind you're right Levi it does."

"Charlie?" Paige whines

"Sorry girl but I have to side with your husband on this"

"I don't know Chuck it looks kind of cool" Johnny says getting his opinion heard. "This chair would look great in my room"

"And it will stay in your room because there is no way I want that any place where people can actually see it." Charlie says

"Your loss that's a cool chair"

"Ok now that we have Johnny's room settled can we please get back to ours?" Mike asked. "We have to order this stuff by tomorrow so we get it by Friday." Mike's phone buzzed he looked at the screen seeing it was a text from Lauren.

_Hey just a heads up I spilled the beans to the group and they're throwing you a surprise party today so bring Paige. See you soon_

"On second thought we're going to have to continue this later because I have my meeting and they want you to come too Paige. They're throwing me a party and they want you to be there."

"Yo can we come to the party?" Johnny asked

"No Johnny we can't plus we have a case to work on" Briggs said. "Have fun at the meeting"

* * *

Mike pulled into the parking lot with five minutes to spare. "Oh just to let you know they don't think I know about the party so act surprised"

"I can do that."

Mike looked at his watch "Ok so we can spend a few hours here and still meet Lacey at 4."

"No need I canceled the meeting with her. I'm not having second thoughts about living together. We just got assigned this case and it's going to take a lot of our time and we need to focus on that. Also we already have a place of our own even if it's just temporary." Paige reached up kissing Mike while grabbing his ass. "Now stop stalling and let's go party."

The two walked in to the room finding it empty. "Mike did your meeting get canceled?" Paige asked giving her finest acting performance. "Not that I know of" Mike said trying to give an equal acting performance.

"Did they move it?"

"No it's always…"

"SURPRISE!" The entire group jump out. Mike and Paige played the part well. Their eyes got big, had shocked faces and began to laugh. "What is all this?" Mike asked

"Lauren found out you passed all your tests and went back to work so we wanted to throw you a party" Lily a member of the group said.

"How come we had to hear it from her Mike? How come you didn't tell us?" asked Kyle the youngest member of the group.

"I was going to tell you today in group. Like I told Lauren I was going to" The entire group looked right at Lauren. "I'm sorry Mike but I was really excited"

"It's alright Lauren. I'm just glad I can share this with you all"

Kyle handed Mike a gift. "It's just a little something. Don't make a big deal out it alright?" Mike opened it up inside was a framed picture of him and Kyle at a Dodgers game for Kyle's birthday two months ago. "Kyle this is great man thank you. I'm looking forward to going with you and your sister next year."

"I like that man" Kyle said with a smile

Sylvia handed Mike her gift; "Here"

"Thanks Sylvia" Mike's smile turned to a frown when he saw the gift. "Sex for idiots?"

"You look like the kind of guy who needs this. And you will reap the rewards" She said to Paige who just stood there laughing

Mike rolled his eyes, "Ah Sylvia you're the gift that keeps on giving"

"Ok everybody let's take our seats." Lauren announced. As everyone sat together all eyes were on Mike.

"So Mike how was your first day back?" Lauren asked

"It was fine nothing too crazy. My boss and I went over my schedule for the first couple of weeks he actually wants me to work with Paige during this time."

"That's great plus it should help you get back into the swing of things." Mike nodded in agreement and he took a hold of Paige's hand.

"Have you had anymore dreams Mike?" Kyle asked

"Yeah I had one last night. I think it was due to the nerves of getting back to work. The good news was no cold sweats, screaming or physical harm."

"That's great Mike but you should strongly consider dealing with this issue head on." Lauren said

"Lauren's right Mike. You got to face your fears like when I went to visit my sister in the hospital." Kyle said

"You're all right I need to but right now I have a more pressing issue."

"What's that?" Lily asks

"Well Paige and I are moving into a new place and we want to buy new furniture for it but…"

"Wait you're moving and you weren't going to tell us?" Lily asked

"I was going to tell you in fact I just did"

"You didn't say where you moving to" said Kevin another member of the group

"You guys didn't let Mike finish before you cut him off" Paige said

"Is this bimbo the reason you're not telling us?" Lily asked referring to Paige

"Lily!" Lauren barked

"Ok guys look Paige and I are moving into a house in Huntington Beach. I am still going to be part of the group. You guys have helped me so much and I love you all. Even you Sylvia."

"Can we visit sometime?" Kyle asked

"Yes you can" Paige said

"Lily I think you owe Paige and apology" Lauren said

"I'm sorry for what I said to you."

"It's okay Lily no harm done. So do you want to know our problem?"

"Yes" everyone included said

"So what did the boy wonder do wrong" Sylvia asked

"I didn't do anything wrong we just have a difference in the style of furniture and we move into the place this week."

"Warren I'm going to tell you something someone should have told a long time ago. Happy wife happy life. In other words give her what she wants." Sylvia said. Paige looked at Mike and smiled. "Tell me something Sylvia would you live in a house where Jane picked out this furniture?" Mike pulled up a picture of the modern look on his phone. Sylvia looks at the photo then at Paige, "You have terrible taste" Mike burst out laughing.

"Oh you think I have no taste? See what Mike wants." Paige says passing her phone around

"Mike the 1950's called they want their stuff back." Lily said

"I think the one's Paige picked are pretty cool" Kyle says looking at the picture

"Oh you're just saying it because you think Paige is hot." Kyle didn't say anything but nodded in agreement. Mike just looked at his friend. "Sorry man but your wife is hot"

"You're no longer allowed to sit (close or next) to my wife if she comes here"

"Mike stop being so possessive" Lauren said taking a look at both photos.

"Well what's your verdict?" Paige asked Amy

"Well each photo definitely fits your personalities. If you both were getting your own place I say go for it. You and Mike are making a home and should have a combination of both your styles." Lauren pulls out her phone and scrolled around, "I think this fits the two of you."

Mike and Paige were speechless as they looked at the pictures. "I like this" Paige said

"I like it too. When can we get it?"

"They open tomorrow at 9 and can have the entire house set up by Friday afternoon"

Mike smiled, "Another problem solved thanks to the amazing Lauren." Everyone started to clap making Lauren blush. Kevin then rose from his chair waving his arms in the air, "Ok now that the love bird's problem is fixed can one of us talk now?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: **Hey there friends thank you for checking out my new story Moving On. It's the sequel to What's Next. Six months have passed since the Damon case and things are finally getting back to normal at Graceland. Mike and Paige are enjoying married life but a new case and new challenges lie ahead for Graceland's best couple. Sit back, relax and enjoy Chapter 5

* * *

"Why is it whenever you ask someone to help you move they suddenly have plans?" Paige asked as they pulled up to the house. "Because no one likes spending their free time moving around other peoples crap."

"People are assholes Mike" She said grabbing a bag

"Paige all of our friends had actual reasons not to help us. Even if they did bail on us you're going to stand there and tell me you've never bailed on helping someone move before?"

"Nope I have always helped when asked."

"You're so full of it" he said with a chuckle. "Besides all we have to do is move in our clothes and surveillance equipment. The furniture is already going to be assembled and we can buy appliances and all that other stuff tomorrow." Paige rolled her eyes at Mike, "You don't have to be right all the time."

"Yes I do" Paige punched Mike then opened the door to the house. Once inside the agents walked around getting to know their home. "This place is nice. This is the kind of place I want us to move into one day." Paige said as she walked through the kitchen then upstairs towards the bedrooms. She found Mike in one of the rooms. "We can set up our operations here make it look like a home office." He said "Windows on each side that face the neighborhood more importantly it gives us a good view of Nick and Brandi's house."

"This room is perfect" Said Paige. "We can set up this room first once the furniture gets here and speak of the devil." They saw the truck pull down the street stopping next to the house. Mike went out to greet the movers and to tell them where the furniture went in the house. When the delivery guys started bringing in boxes Mike became confused. "Ah excuse me where is the furniture?"

"This is the furniture sir" the delivery guy said tapping on the box

"No our furniture was supposed to be already assembled." Paige said. "That's what the guy at the store told us when we bought all this stuff."

"Miss I'm sorry but we don't do that. Whoever told you that we did was wrong and we apologize about that." Paige looked at Mike with an annoyed look. "On the bright side at least we have our couches, bed and box spring."

"Yeah about that sir there was a mix up with your order so that's not going to be here till tomorrow. Sunday at the latest. We do apologize for this other mistake. The look Paige gave Mike could burn holes in his skull. The delivery guys saw that look and quickly delivered the rest of the furniture and got the hell out of there.

"The furniture will be all set you said. We don't need any help from others you said." Paige said in her best Mike impression. "Hey I never said we don't need help from others" Mike said. Paige gave him that death look again, "You really want to argue with me right now?" Mike knew that this was the perfect time to put his tail between his legs and shut up.

"Ok well this puts us behind schedule but we are two highly trained federal agents we can really assemble some furniture. All we need is our tools. Where are the tools?"

"Back at Graceland"

"Ok so we go back to Graceland, pick up the tools and come right back."

"Mike it's the late afternoon on a Friday it will take us hours to get to Graceland and back. Let's just go to a hardware store and buy some tools."

"Paige we don't….." Mike stopped when Paige gave him the look again. "So how far is the nearest Home Depot?" A knock on the front door got their attention. Paige opened the door to find a young couple in their late 20's standing there with bright smiles. The woman was about 5'9 with sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. The man was 6'4 brown hair and brown eyes. The minute Paige and Mike saw them they knew who they were.

"Hi sorry to bother you we just wanted to pop by and say hello and welcome you to the neighborhood." The woman said holding a case of beer. "We're both terrible at cooking and normally we buy some store bought thing to bring but we didn't see any kids so we thought beer would be a better welcome gift."

Doing this hundreds of times before Paige smiled big. "You chose wisely and thank you we could really use one right now please come in." The young couple walked in as Mike came to greet them also. "I'm Paige and this is my husband Mike."

"I'm Brandi and this is my husband Nick."

"Nice to meet you and again thanks for the beers" Mike said as he shook Nick's hand

Nick looked at the all the boxes of furniture, "Let me guess you both thought that it would arrive already assembled right?"

"How did you know?" Paige asked. Brandi pulled out a twenty and gave it to Nick. "Are we missing something here?" Mike asked. "When we first moved in we had the exact problem. Plus I asked the asked the delivery guys."

"You jerk you cheated! I want my money back." Brandi said

"Hey the rules never stated that I couldn't ask the delivery guys questions" Nick said. Brandi held out her hand and Nick quickly gave her the money back. Brandi turned to Mike and Paige as they stood there amused. "Sorry we sometimes get in our own little worlds and forget where we are."

"It's ok we definitely needed a laugh. Especially now that we have to assemble all of the furniture" Paige said as she looked at Mike. "Well we're not doing anything right now we can help you assemble it. Nick can grab his power tools and we can have you all set up in no time." Brandi said

"That would be amazing and in return we will share our beer with you which you brought to us as a gift." Paige said

"I think I'm going to like these people babe" said Nick to Brandi. "You offer my husband beer and he will be your best friend."

"That's good to know for the future." Mike said

"How about Nick gets the tools and you two work on setting up the furniture while I take Paige to the store so she can get you two some much needed supplies like toilet paper."

"Wow we really did not prepare for this move at all" Mike said to Paige. Brandi and Nick both laughed, "We'll be back in a few minutes just don't do anything to ruin the house till then."

"No promises" Paige says back. Once Brandi and Nick leave Paige turns to Mike, "Well that was easier than expected."

"Tell me about it. They did the heavy lifting for us."Mike added

"So what do you think our next move should be?"

"We shouldn't dig too deep. Keep the conversation simple see if we have any common interest. With a case like this we can't move to fast."

"I agree. Should we tell Miller and Silvo?"

"Later. Maybe we can find an angle to use to get closer to them." The knocking on the door got their attention. Mike opened the door to find Nick standing there with his tools.

"Wow that was quick"

"We only live three doors down. Brandi is outside in the car."

"Well I'll leave you boys to it. Have fun" Paige kissed Mike quickly and headed out

Mike and Nick looked at all the boxes. Taking a deep sigh Nick said, "So where should we start"

* * *

"I have to say Paige you have a lot of balls" Brandi said as they got to the store

"Excuse me?"

"I mean you just met me what 20 minutes ago then you hop in a car with me, a complete stranger. There was no hint that I might be a serial killer or something?"

"You seemed pretty trust worthy but in the case that you were a serial killer I would've kicked your ass." The two girls shared a laugh as they entered the store.

"So Paige where are you from?"

"Woodside it's in the Bay Area. What about you?"

"Nick and I are from San Mateo"

"No kidding I used to go the county fair every year as the kid"

"And have the deep fried Oreos!" they both said at the same time again sharing a laugh.

"They're so good but so bad for you" said Brandi.

"I remember I could eat them all the time then puberty came and all that greasy food gave me massive acne." Paige said while tossing a package of Oreos in the cart. "Now that I'm married I just don't give a shit." Brandi grabbed a package and tossed it in the cart. "Neither do I."

"I made out with my first boyfriend on the ferris wheel."

"Mine and Nicks' first kiss was on that ferris wheel to. I think every teenager who went to that fair had their first something on that ferries wheel. I remember seeing a girl give her boyfriend a blow job on there once."

"Ok remind me to never go on there again"

"Will do. So how long have you and Mike been married?"

"Almost eight months. What about you and Nick"

"2 years but we've been together for 10 years"

"10 years? How is that possible?"

"I moved to the neighborhood when I was 6 and Nick was the first person I met. We became fast friends, we did everything together as we got into our teens our parents thought we would drift apart but we still remained best friends."

"Let me guess this was Joey-Dawson relationship. You liked him but he didn't feel the same way back am I right?"

"Not even close. We thought the other one was attractive but there were no lingering feelings. We wanted each other to be happy so I would set him up on dates and vice versa. I can see now how people thought it was weird."

"What changed?"

"One night during our senior year I stayed home to babysit my little brother and sister and Nick came over to keep me company like usual. We were watching a movie we've seen a hundred times so we talked instead. The talk got personal as we discussed what's going to happen after graduation. At the time we were going to different schools and we realized that things wouldn't be the same. We both cried saying how much we were going to miss the other and hugged. Then out of the blue we kissed each other no tongue just our lips touching. Then the kiss got deeper soon we making out and then he was caring me to my room. We've been together since that night."

"Wow that's like a story out of the movies"

"Yeah I get that a lot but it really did happen. So did you and Mike meet?"

"At a karaoke bar a little over a year ago"

"Wait you've only known Mike for over a year? And you've been married to him for almost 8 months?"

"Yep"

"There has to be a story to this"

"Oh there is but it's a long one so we should grab the things I need and get back to help to help the guys"

"Ok but once we get back I want to the whole story. Ok?"

"Deal. I wonder how they're doing."

* * *

"Are you sure this piece connects with this one?" Mike asked holding two pieces of the bed together

"That's what the directions say" Nick says looking at the directions. Nick looked away defeated, "I'm a bio chemist not an architect"

"Aren't you an engineer though?"

"I am but how did you know?"

"Oh that was my friend Bobby's major when he first started school but then he switched majors. So when you said you're a bio chemist I put two and two together."

"Smart guy. What do you do?"

"I'm a pilot but I used to be in advertising."

"What made you quit advertising?"

"You put your heart and soul into a project only to have some hack that has no experience tell you that they hate it. Besides being cooped up in a building all day was killing me. One day my buddy took me flying around DC for my birthday and I was hooked. The next day I signed up to take lessons and a year later I was a certified pilot."

"You're living the dream good for you. So you're from the east coast?"

"Yeah I'm from Virginia"

"No way so is my dad. You a Redskins fan?"

"Oh yeah I try to catch a game whenever I can."

"You know there is bar not far from here that caters to Redskin fans we should catch a game there sometime."

"That would be great man lets set it up. By the time football season starts we will be finished setting up my furniture."

"Seriously who designed this piece of crap" Nick said with a laugh

Suddenly the front door opened followed by footsteps, "Yo anyone home" Mike's eyes got big as Johnny's voice echoed down the hall. Mike raced down the hallway to find Johnny and Christy standing in the living room. "Hey Mikey we thought we would stop by and help you with the move and from the looks of it you need it."

Mike looked back seeing Nick walk down the hallway then turning back to Johnny and Christy, "Follow my lead" he says with a whisper. They both had confused looks on their faces till Nick came into view. Not sure what to do Christy pulled Mike in for a hug, "We're sorry we came unannounced but we had to see the place plus you and Paige." Christy pulled away and looked right at Nick, "Hi I'm Christy Mike's cousin and this is my boyfriend Johnny"

"Hi I'm Nick I live down the street." As Johnny shook Nick's hand Mike mouthed' what the hell' to Christy. She mouthed 'sorry' back before Nick saw.

"So where's Paige?" Johnny asked

"Oh she and my wife Brandi went to the store to get some things for the house while Mike and I fail at putting furniture together."

"Well you feel like taking a break soon?" Christy asked "We got beer and 3 large take and bake pizzas"

"Christy I think I can speak for Mike and Paige and say thank you because I don't think they thought about dinner."

"He's right we didn't so thank you Christy" Mike said giving her a hug

"What about me? Don't I get a thank you?" Johnny asked like a little kid

"Well I'm pretty sure this was my cousin's idea so she gets the credit"

"Man that's cold" Johnny said. Mike put his arm around Johnny, "Okay come on Johnny you know I love you bro" Johnny brushed him off, "Yeah yeah."

"Johnny why don't you help Mike and Nick with the furniture and I will get the food going" said Christy. Just then Nick's phone went off, "Oh I have to take this it's work I'm sorry."

"It's no problem you can use any room" Mike said. Nick made his way down the hall to one of the rooms. Once the door was closed Mike turned to Christy, "My cousin?"

"I'm sorry I freaked. I didn't know what to say"

"I don't know how about I'm Johnny's girlfriend"

"Mikey it's no big deal it's your neighbor" Johnny said trying to calm him down

"Johnny that neighbor is one of the two people Paige and I are investigating"

"And you invited him over?" Johnny asked

"They came over and brought a welcome gift Johnny. We couldn't turn them away"

"So what's the plan Mike?" Johnny asked. Before Mike could answer Nick came out of the room. "Ok boys let's make this furniture our bitch. Oh sorry Christy"

"No worries Nick I've heard worse"

"Mike why is our front door open?" Paige asked.

"Yo sorry P" Johnny said greeting her with a hug.

"This is a nice surprise thanks for coming to help." Paige said as she hugged him back. Christy turned her attention to Brandi, "Hi I'm Christy I'm Mike's cousin." Before Paige could react Mike stepped in. "Yeah she and Johnny like to just pop in whenever needed but today I'm happy they did." Mike then kissed Paige. "Hey Brandi could you help Christy set up dinner for us and Nick can you and Johnny keep working on the furniture. I need to talk to Paige real quick."

As everyone went their separate ways Mike pulled Paige outside. Once alone Paige started shooting off questions, "Why is Christy saying she's your cousin? What is Johnny doing here? Does he know that we're investigating Brandi and Nick? Did Nick do anything suspicious when you were alone with him?"

"Christy panicked, Johnny came by to help, he didn't know about Brandi and Nick until I told him and Nick did step away to take a phone call but I had to deal with Johnny and Christy so I have no idea what he talked about."

Paige shook her head, "Mike do you think we're rushing this? That our cover might be blown?"

"The investigation has gotten ahead of us but we're still in control Paige." Mike wrapped his arms around his wife softly kissing the top of her head. "We got this Paige."

"So what's the plan for tonight?"

"I think we should continue what we're doing it's working so far. Tomorrow we'll come up with a game plan on how to handle them."

"Ok but no more surprises today. I can't deal with anymore." Christy then popped her head around the corner. "Hey guys I think your power just went out."

Mike looked at Paige, "You had to say something didn't you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: **Hey there friends thank you for checking out my new story Moving On. It's the sequel to What's Next. Six months have passed since the Damon case and things are finally getting back to normal at Graceland. Mike and Paige are enjoying married life but a new case and new challenges lie ahead for Graceland's best couple. Sit back, relax and enjoy Chapter 5

* * *

"Well Mike you're in luck the breaker just went" Nick said as switched on the breaker. A loud cheer from the house signaled that the power was back on. "Let there be light" Mike added. Nick sighed then smiled, "I feel a sense of accomplishment don't you?"

"Oh yeah flipping a circuit breaker back on gets me pumped" Mike said sarcastically. "Oh don't be like that Mike we're on a roll. Now let's keep it going and conquer that furniture." Mike shrugged, "Oh what the hell let's do it."

Fixing that little breaker did turn things around. All six of them were able to put together and set up all the furniture in just over an hour. The group celebrated by drinking beers, eating pizza and joking long into the night. As they all sat on the couches again marveling their hand work Christy shouts "Nick you were right we made that furniture our bitch!"

"Hell yeah we did" Johnny said taking a swig of his beer. Nick stood up raising his beer, "I'd like to propose a toast" Everyone raised their beers and looked up at Nick who just stood there, "I forgot what I was going to toast about" he said his face now deep red. "And that's my que to get him home." Brandi said while standing up. "No wait I remember to Mike and Paige we've only been neighbors for six hours but you two are by far the coolest neighbors we have."

"I will drink to that" Paige said snuggled up to Mike. Everyone clunked their bottles. Christy then went to get up but fell back down. "Ok babe I'm taking you home" Johnny says pulling her up. "Yo Mike I'll call you this weekend about that flying lesson next week"

"Call me tomorrow we'll set something up" Johnny and Christy gave Mike and Paige a hug and waved good bye to Nick and Brandi. "Hey you guys need help cleaning up?" Brandi asked

"Ahh no we got it. Seriously thank you both so much for helping us today. You saved our asses."Paige said. "Paige is right we would have been at each other's necks if you guys didn't help." Mike added

Nick shrugged his shoulders, "Hey that's what neighbors are for." The couples said their goodbyes as Paige and Mike walked them out. "Hey we're doing bad movie night at our house tomorrow night if you want to join." Said Nick

"What's bad movie night?" Mike asked

"Oh it's this thing we've been doing since we were kids. We watch a truly horrible movie and make fun." Brandi said. "I know it sounds stupid but it's a tradition."

"No it's not stupid it's sweet." Paige said "What time should we be over?"

"We're going to start the movie at 8 but come by anytime before then. In fact you can help me set up the screen and projector."

"Screen and Projector?" Mike asked

"Yeah we watch it in the back yard it awesome. We invite the whole neighborhood." Nick said "Hopefully people will show up for this month after last month's disaster" Brandi added

"What happened last month?" Paige asked

"Our movie choice last month was Twilight" said Nick. Mike and Paige began to laugh, "That's a good one" Mike said. "Most of the ladies didn't think so. Nick and I got the stink eye from the entire night as we bagged on the movie."

"Hell I would have joined in" Paige said "Will bring the popcorn and candy."

"So what's the movie this month?" Mike asked

"We're deciding between She Devil staring Rosanne or Leonard Part 6 starring Bill Cosby. Which would you rather watch?" Brandi asked

"Leonard Part 6" Paige and Mike both said

"Well I guess that's our movie. We'll see you tomorrow." As soon as the door was closed and the Davis's were down the street, Paige high fived Mike. "Nice work Mr. Warren"

"Same to you Mrs. Warren. This is good now we have a chance to get ears in their place. We better call Silvo to get the ball rolling." As Mike reached for his phone Paige grabbed it tossing it on the couch. "Mike it's late and besides I already talked to Miller. We're meeting him tomorrow morning. Now I think it's time we christen the house" Paige said as she removed her shirt.

Mike smiled, "Yeah I think you're right"

"Of course I am" Paige added before Mike kissed her deep lifting her up as he carried her to the kitchen

* * *

As she brushed her teeth Brandi Davis couldn't stop smiling. Tonight was the most fun she and Nick have had in a long time."I mean they're just so down to earth and normal" she yelled out to Nick. "Yeah Mike is a cool guy" Nick added as he was read his book. "Do you think they would be down to going wine tasting in Temecula next weekend?" Brandi asked Nick as she climbed into bed.

"Honey we just met them. Let's turn it down a bit ok?" Brandi gave Nick a look that a two year old gives when you take away their favorite toy. "Honey I like them but making friends is like dating. You don't do a full court press right away. You have to play it casual because you might scare them off. Brandi huffed as she layed against her pillow, "You know how long it's been since I've had a girlfriend to hangout with?"

Nick looked away from his book taking her hands in his he kissed her softly, "I know it's been awhile but honey you know the reason why we can't have close friends." Brandi lowered her head knowing the reason, "But can we make an exception? I just have a good feeling about these two." Nick felt the same way. The time he spent with Mike was fun and as much as he didn't want to admit it he was just as excited as Brandi about tomorrow night. "Let's see how tomorrow goes and then will go from there." Brandi squealed as she threw her arms around her husband. She then placed a soft kiss upon his lips, "Thank you". Nick brushed the hair out of her face, "How can I say no to this face." Brandi rested her head against Nick's chest as they laid down. "I forgot to tell you Carlos called he's coming by the farm this week."

Brandi looked up with a small hint of fear, "Why? He was just here two weeks ago and he was pleased with everything." Nick could feel her tense up so he held her close, "He has other business in the area and was instructed to give us a little present." Brandi looked at him with confusion. "Melina found out about your mom and wanted to help." Hearing this did not make Brandi feel any better as she began to shake. Nick placed her head on his chest, as he held her close the rising and falling of Nick's chest began to calm her down.

"I don't like how she knows so much about us Nick" Brandi said with a hint of anger and fear. Nick kissed the top of her head as his hand brushed her hair. "Neither do I babe but soon we'll be paid off and this will all be over."

"Can we please talk about something else?" Brandi said abruptly. The two laid there silent until Brandi sat up, "I just realized that Paige and Mike have no bed. We should bring them over our air mattress." Before Brandi could climb out of bed Nick stopped her. "Honey they'll be fine and trust me we don't want to go over there right now."

"Why not" she asked

"Because if they're like us right now they're 'breaking in' the house" he said with a mischievous grin.

* * *

Three doors down Paige and Mike were laid out of the hallway floor entangled in each other their naked bodies pressed against one another as they each tried to catch their breath. "Did we get every room?" Paige said in-between breathes. "We only got through the kitchen, dining room, living room and hallway." Mike answered. "To be honest I don't think I have any more energy to get the rooms right" he said closing his eyes trying to control his breathing. "Mike even if I wanted to my body would say that I'm out of order." The two of them laughed as they kissed.

"I'm too tired to get up." Mike says as he unsuccessfully tries to move

"We can just sleep here" Paige said

"On the floor in the hallway? The couches are in the living room."

"But then we would have to get up and to be honest I'm comfortable right here. It's super hot outside so we were going to sleep naked anyway so what not?" Mike lifted his head and saw the couches in the distance. They were so close but yet so far away. "Yeah this is a good spot to sleep." Paige snuggled up to Mike. "Sing to me?" she asked softly.

Mike smiled, "Well it is vow #3. What do you want me to sing?"

"Whatever you want" she said. Mike knew just the song to sing:

_I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad Carry you around when your arthritis is bad All I wanna do is grow old with you_

I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches Build you a fire if the furnace breaks Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you.

Paige smiled as a small tear ran down her face as Mike carried on

_I'll miss you, Kiss you, Give you my coat when you are cold_

Need you, Feed you, Even let ya hold the remote control

Paige laughed as she closed her eyes smiling big

_So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink, Put you to bed if you've had too much to drink  
I could be the man who grows old with you, I wanna grow old with you _

As he finished he looked down to see Paige asleep. He kissed the top of her head then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

The sound of his cell phone woke Mike up. He gently separated Paige from himself and went to retire the phone. Seeing it was Briggs Mike picked up.

"Hey Briggs. Since when do you make phone calls at 7am?"

"Since I've been up all night waiting for my guy to make a move and I figured the only person up this early would be you."

"Well it's a good thing you did I would have slept all morning."

"Had a little too much fun last night?" Briggs asked

Knowing what Briggs meant by that Mike decided to have a little fun. "Well Paige and I did break-in the house"

"Ahh Mike come on man I don't want to hear about you and Paige's sex life."

"Well you asked" Mike said between laughs. "But seriously after all the craziness with the move and meeting our suspects it's been a crazy 24 hours."

"What's the next move?"

"We have a meeting with Miller later this morning to see if we can get something to plant in their house to at least have ear in there. How's your case going?" As Mike asked this Briggs saw movement on his guy. "I will get back to you on that Mikey talk to you later" Briggs said before quickly hanging up. Mike turned to see Paige sound asleep o the floor. They had a few hours before they meet with their bosses so he threw on his clothes and headed out to get them breakfast.

Mike returned with fresh fruit, croissants, coffee for him and a skinny double dirty chai latte for Paige. As he had just finished setting everything up in the kitchen he felt Paige's arms wrap around him as she kissed the back of your neck. "I wanna grow old with you to" she said before kissing him again. Mike turned around and kissed Paige softly. He looked down and noticed that she was still naked.

"So is this a clothing optional house?" he asked. Paige didn't say anything as she started to remove Mike's clothes. "Mike we finally live in a place where there are no roommates who are going to barge in our rooms and invade our privacy. So the first rule of this house when it's just you and me it's no clothing at all." She said as she pulled down his underwear. "I know this will be weird for you but give it a shot you're going to like it." Mike looked at his wife and with a face like hers how could he possibly disagree. "When in Rome" he said. As they ate their breakfast Mike began to feel more relaxed and he enjoyed the freedom of being naked. "See I told you that you would like it" Paige said as she sipped on her latte.

"I have to admit it is nice not having the restraints of clothes on. This was a great rule wife."

"Why thank you husband now we better hurry up we're meeting Miller at 10 in Venice."

"So do you still want to plant wires on the house to at least get audio in there or do you have something else in mind?" Mike asked

"No that works. Why are you asking me like you need my approval?"

"Because this is a DEA case. We're working this together but all we know have them on is growing weed and selling it to Vasquez so it's your jurisdiction. If we find anything else connecting Brandi and Nick to Vasquez then it's a joint investigation."

"So you're telling me that you work for me?" Paige asked

"Technically yeah I do" Mike said before taking a bite of his croissant. Paige put down her latte; walking over to Mike she pressed her naked body upon his. She wrapped her arms around Mike's neck speaking quietly she asked, "So since we have a few hours till we meet Miller and I asked you to take me down the hall so we can finish what we started last night you would follow my order?"

Mike lifted Paige up wrapping her legs around his waist, "Who am I to disobey an order." Mike then kissed her passionately as he carried her to the first room. As his lips made their way to her neck Paige moaned, "I love being the boss."


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: **Hey there friends thank you for checking out my new story Moving On. It's the sequel to What's Next. Six months have passed since the Damon case and things are finally getting back to normal at Graceland. Mike and Paige are enjoying married life but a new case and new challenges lie ahead for Graceland's best couple. I want to apologize for the long delay between chapters work has been kicking my butt of late. Sit back, relax and enjoy Chapter 7

* * *

Mike and Paige sat on the sand anxiously waiting for Miller to show up. Mike sighed as he looked at his watch seeing that Miller was over twenty minutes late. "So what's with you DEA guys and always running late?"

"First off he's the boss so he goes on his schedule and second when have I ever been late for a meet or operation?" Paige asked. Mike laughed "Where do I start?"

"You know for a smart guy you're really bad at making your wife happy" Paige said. Mike smirked, "That's not true. I was making you pretty happy earlier this morning." Paige blushed as she thought back to her and Mike this morning in the master bedroom. "Ok you do ok but you could use some work" Mike leaned over kissing his softly, "I'll get on that"

"I hope I'm not interrupting" Paige and Mike turned to see Miller standing over them. "No sir we're just passing time till you arrived" Paige said as she got up. "You don't have to explain Agent Warren I'm also married" Paige blushed as she wondered how much Miller had heard.

"So you two have not been living there twenty four hours and you have already made contact with the suspects. Nice job you two so what's the next step?"

"Nick and Brandi have invited us to their house for a movie night tonight. We're hoping to get some type of surveillance planted in the house." Paige answered. "With it being Saturday do you think it will be hard to get the surveillance signed off by all the brass?" Mike asked

"You two focus on the next phase of your investigation I will deal with the higher ups. I'll have something for you this afternoon. So from first impression how far do you think the Davis/Vasquez connection goes?"

"They don't seem like first class criminals but I have been wrong before." Mike said as he rubbed his hand over his stab wound. "You two need to watch out for each other. No cowboy shit alright?" Both agents nodded in agreement. "I'll call you later with the details and we're going to assign you a liaison that will be your contact between us and you. Meeting like this again can blow your cover. Keep up the good work."

"Nick or Brandi are nothing like Amy was Mike" Paige said to mike as they reached their car. "Yes they're drug dealers but deranged psycho killers? I don't think so."

"How can you be so sure? Amy didn't let on about her true colors before it was too late. We have to be cautions Paige and play this right." Mike's breathing became shallow as the memories of his attack flashed through his mind. Paige rushed to him placing his head on her chest. "Shhhhh it's ok Mike listen to my breathing try to match it ok?" Mike closed his eyes and felt as Paige's chest rose up and down. The memories of the attack were fading replaced by memories of Paige and him on the beach. Mike separated himself from her and walked around a bit.

"I'm sorry I don't know what happened." Mike then pulled out his phone and the business card he had in his wallet. Mike quickly dialed the number as his hands were still shaking. "Mike who are you calling?"

Before he could answer the person on the other line picked up, "Dr. Thomas this is Mike Warren…ok Maria listen I was wondering if you had some time to talk…..I had a bit of a panic attack just now…Yes I know where that is…..half hour? Ok I'll be there" As Mike hung up he turned to Paige, "If I'm going to be the guy you need for this operation and beyond I need to deal with this now."

Paige took Mike's hands in her own, "We'll deal with this together. Where are we going?"

* * *

Mike and Paige found themselves on a couch in Maria's house. Maria sat across from them trying to give off a relaxed attitude and setting. "Paige I'm so happy you could join us. Now were you there when Mike had his attack?"

"Yeah we were talking then…it came out of nowhere. It was scary"

"Mike tell me what happened?"Maria asked

"We were meeting with Director Miller to discuss the case we're working on. We brought him up to speed on our progress and what we needed to help us with the investigation. He then asked us about how far the connection was between the suspects and the cartel they're in business with."

"What was your answer?" Maria asked

"That they don't seem to bad but I have been wrong before then I placed my hand by stomach. After Miller left Paige and I got to our car and she said that the suspects are not like Amy. As she said that flashes of the attack ran through my mind. I asked her how can she be sure then I told her we have to be cautious. As I said this to her the memories just flooded in. I had trouble breathing, my body was shaking. I have been fine for a few days why did this happen now?"

"Mike you have to realize that you're not completely healed. You might be healed physically but mentally that's going take more time. Each day you're getting stronger and getting past what happened but it's only been six months."

"Do you think he rushed into work too soon?" Paige asked

"No I don't in fact I feel you being back on the job will help you but you need to take it easy and cannot overdo it. You need to know your limits Mike you understand?"

"He understands I will make sure of it" Paige said as looked at Mike.

"Are you still going to group sessions?"

"Yeah we meet every Wednesday"

"Good keep going. They will help you heal."

"What can I do to help?" Paige asked

"You're doing it by being here for him and making sure he is not doing too much. It also helps that you're in charge of the operation. When he wants to go overboard you can rope him back in."

"How did you…"

"Mike you're a patient of mine and with you going back to work I know what cases you're working on. So besides the case what's going on with you two? How is it playing house?"

"It's only been a day but it's actually fun having a place to ourselves. It's like we're a real married couple" Paige says

"Do you think maybe this is something you two would want on a more permanent basis?"

"Well before this we have been talking about getting our own place. We even set up a time to meet with a realtor but with the case we cancelled it" Mike said. "We feel that this can be our test house and see how it is just the two of us. So far no complaints but like Mike said it's only been a day" Paige added

"Well I can see that you two are on the right track but you need to take care of one another and if you ever need to talk call me anytime."

Thank you Maria we'll talk soon.

"You sure you're ok?" Paige asked Mike as they drove back to the house. "Yeah but if I'm not you'll be the first to know." Paige leaned over and kissed Mike.

"What was that for?"

"No reason just wanted to do it" Paige's phone started to ring, "It's Miller…Hello? Yes sir…that's great…oh really?ok so she'll be at our place at 3? Perfect thank you sir. We got the surveillance and we got our liaison she's going to be over at 3 to meet with us and drop off the equipment."

"Why is she coming to the house? What if Nick or Brandi comes by?"

"Well they already know her. She's your cousin after all"

"Christy? She works in the lab how can she be our liaison?"

"We can ask her when she gets to the house but first we need to head to the candy store and stock up on candy for the movie. I called Brandi this morning and told her I would take care of that." Mike gave her a look. "Hey just because we are trying to nab these guys doesn't mean we can't have fun in the process."

Mike nodded his head, "I guess you're right besides you can't watch a movie without plain M&M's and Swedish Fish."

"Ahh plain M&M's? You have to go with peanut"

"No way plain is best." The two then began to argue as they made their way to the store.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: **Hey there friends thank you for checking out my new story Moving On. It's the sequel to What's Next. Six months have passed since the Damon case and things are finally getting back to normal at Graceland. Mike and Paige are enjoying married life but a new case and new challenges lie ahead for Graceland's best couple. If you have any comments or suggestions regarding the story please let me know. I want to apologize for the long delay between chapters work has been kicking my butt of late. Sit back, relax and enjoy Chapter 8

* * *

"Do you think we have enough candy?" Paige asked as they got back to the house. Mike looked at their trunk which was now filled to the brim with candy. "Paige I can honestly say we have enough. I think we cleared out that candy shop." Paige looked at all the bags, "I did go a little overboard did I?"

"Nooo you just really like sweets" Paige nudged him, "Good answer" Mike kissed the top of her head as he grabbed a few bags bringing them inside. "Hey do you guys need a hand?" they turned to see Christy walking up the driveway. "Are you guys going to give all the kids in the neighborhood a sugar high?" She asked as she saw all the candy. "Oh no this is just for Paige the kids are on their own." Mike said as they walked in the house. "And now you don't get any" Paige said as she snatches a bag away from him.

The three of them brought all the bags in the house. Mike grabbed three beers and met the ladies in the dining room. "So how did you go from working in the lab to being our liaison for our case?" Mike asked. "After what happened to me with Damon I realized that hiding in a lab all day was not going to help anyone especially myself. After working with Johnny the past few months I made the formal request and I was cleared so here I am. I never thought my first case would be with you two."

"Well we're happy that you joined the team." Paige said. "Was Miller able to get our request granted?"

"Yes he and Silvo pushed it through the proper channels but there is one tiny problem."

"What's that?" Mike asked

"You only have them for two weeks and then they have to be pulled"

"No we need more time than that." Paige said defensively

"Miller and Silvo were adamant that you needed more time but the order comes from above them. Silvo said some blonde uppity bitch in the directors inner circle said two weeks was more than enough time. The director of the DEA went with her recommendation"

"That bitch probably has never worked in the field in her life and she sits there in her ivory tower and tells us how much time we need to complete the job." Paige says her face deep red. Mike placed his hands upon her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Paige I'm pissed too that a DC bureaucrat is trying to tell us how to do our job but we don't have time to be angry. We have two weeks to get as much info on them as we can." Paige looked Mike in the eyes and saw that old determined look that he used to have. "When we bust this case we can tell that bitch to shove it" He added.

Paige smiled, "If it weren't for me you probably be back in DC banging a girl like that."

Mike rolled his eyes, "Please I'm not that desperate".

"Ok now that we know where Mike's allegiance lies can we get back to the task at hand?" Christy asked

"Ok then; Mrs. Warren you have the floor" Mike said

"Thank you Mr. Warren so Mike and I will head over there at 6 to help set up for the night. We'll then do a walkthrough of the house finding areas to plant the transmitters. Christy will stay here and make sure they're all active. The next step will be where they're growing the weed. We could follow them but we don't know their pattern of how far they go out there."

"So for right now we monitor their conversations hopefully we get something. This doesn't help us in our time frame but like I said we'll have to make do." Mike added

"I have an idea of how to find the farm or at least have a general idea of where it is" Christy said

"We're all ears" Mike said

When I drove up earlier I saw Nick's car and the tires had a built up of dirt in them. Not all soils are the same so if I can get a sample of the dirt I can run it through the lab and see where it comes from."

"How soon can you get the results?" Paige asked

"I can run them tonight and have it to you tomorrow."

"Ok Christy as soon as the Transmitters work gets the dirt sample. Mike and I will keep Nick and Brandi busy."

"You got it. Once you place the transmitter in your location there is a small button you push to turn it on. We only have five of them so make them count."

"Why only five?" Mike asked. The look on Christy's face said it all. "Who is this bitch!?" Paige yelled

"Her name is Jess something a real brown noser if you ask me"

"That's putting it lightly" Mike said.

"Christy find out what you can about her. I want to know who's trying to screw us from our side." Paige said. The knock on the door got their attention. Christy hid the bag of transmitters as Mike went to the door. A huge smile went across Mike's face as he saw the movers back with the bed.

As they layed down on the bed Mike turned to Paige, "At least we finally have our bed" he said with a yawn. "Yeah that's true" Paige said yawning as well. Mike reached up placing his hand on her face as he leaned forward to kiss her. "Where's Christy?" He asked

"Sitting outside drinking a beer and getting intel on that Jess bitch."

Mike looked at his phone and seeing that they had a few hours till they had to head over there he set his alarm. "It's already been a long day and we have another long night so I'm going to sleep for a bit" he said yawning again. Paige snuggled in closer to him, "Good I'll join you" she said softly as sleep overtook her. Yawning again Mike pulled her in close before drifting off.

* * *

"Mike can you do a check on the transmitters" Paige asked as she brought out the rest of the candy. Christy gave Mike the thumbs' up when they all checked out. "Text me when it's safe to get a dirt sample from the tire" Christy asked as the two agents headed out.

As they approached the front door Paige turned to Mike, "You ready?"

"Let's do this" Paige took a deep breath knocked on the door. As Brandi opened the door Paige flashed a big happy smile. "Hi come on in" Brandi said to both of them. As they passed by Brandi was shocked at all the goodies they brought. "Wow did you two rob a candy store?"

"You said you get a lot of candy" Paige said

"No it's fantastic the kids are going to go ape shit over this. Their parents however…oh fuck who cares it's movie night." The three ventured outside where they found Nick setting up the projector. Mike was in awe of the forty foot screen that rose above his back yard. "I take it your impressed?" Nick said as he set up the movie. "It's incredible man. How did you do it?"

"It's all plastic pvc pipe. I can set it up and take it down whenever. The screen I bought on line it's top of the line. If you think that's cool check this out." Nick brought him over to the projector, "This bad boy can play anything. Later on we'll watch this documentary about the Great Barrier reef in 3D it's incredible."

"Hey babe if you're done nerding over the projector I would like to show Mike and Paige the house" Brandi said as she led Paige inside. Paige gave a Mike a look to follow which Nick also caught. "I know that look man. Brandi gives me that look sometimes. You better go I'll be there in a second." Mike made his way inside as he joined the ladies to begin the tour. As they thought of areas that they could hide the transmitters Mike and Paige acted _enthusiastically_to what Brandi was showing them.

"I like how you two have a second story and your bedroom has a great view of the neighborhood" Paige said as she looked out the window. "Yeah it's a nice view but it almost got us in trouble" Brandi said

"How is that?" Mike asked

"Well when we first moved in here we christened the house, in the middle of the day and as you can see Mrs. Hopkins back yard is in clear view"

"Why would that be a….oh" Paige said

"Yep" Brandi said her face flushed. "You two were smart to 'christen' your place in the evening, with the shades down." Now it was time for Mike and Paige to blush. Brandi laughed, "Oh my God I was totally kidding. I mean Nick thought you were but wow I'm never right about these things."

"And on that note I think we need drinks" Nick said as walked up to the three of them.

"You got vodka?" Mike asked

"I can make us some mean martinis"

"Well take two come on Mike lets go set up our seats" Paige dragged Mike outside as Brandi helped Nick with the drinks. "So what do you think?" She asked

"I was thinking one under the painting in their office, another on the tall book shelf in the living room so far. What about you?"

"I was thinking the same places and also in the garage in between the boxes near the door that goes inside. Did you get a look at the kitchen?"

"No but one should be in there. What about the bedroom?"

"Under Brandi's bedside table." Paige said as she looked inside watching Brandi and Nick laughing and kissing. Mike placed his hand on her shoulder, "You alright?" Paige turned to him handing him two transmitters, "Get the bed room and the office I'll keep them busy"

Paige walked in just as Nick was putting the finishing touch on the martini. Nick smiled as he handed Paige her drink "For you miss"

"Why thank you sir. Wow this is a great martini"

"Thank you. Hey were is that handsome man you were with?"Nick asked

"Bathroom. So when was the last time you two saw Leonard Part 6?" As the three of them talked down stairs Mike crept into the master bedroom placing the transmitter under Brandi's bedside drawer. Mike quickly texted Christy, _First ones up doing a test stand by_. Mike then stood in the middle of the room, "Test one, two, three test". Mike then received a text back from Christy, _loud and clear_. Mike then made his way down the stairs and into the office where he placed a second transmitter under the painting. He then sent a text to Christy testing out the second one. Christy texted back saying he was good.

Mike walked back into the living room to find the three of them talking away. "Hey man we were starting to get worried. Did you fall in the toilet?" Nick asked

"Sorry I got distracted on the way back. I snuck back into your office."

"You did?" Nick said with a more serious tone. Brandi and Paige both got a chill down there spine at Nick's response "Yeah I'm sorry I' couldn't resist …are those Ian Fleming books first edition?" Hearing Mike's question made Nick more at ease. "Yeah they were my grandfather's. He left them to me when he died. You a Fleming fan?" Brandi and Paige both relaxed as Nick was more at ease

"What guy isn't? I mean he did create the greatest spy in all of history" Mike said. "As much as I love the movies the books are way better. When I saw them when Brandi was giving a tour I had to go back and check them out. I'm sorry man"

"Hey man no worries tell you what you can borrow one anytime you want"

"You serious?"

"Yeah man go nuts. Just take care of them"

"I will I promise" The door bell rang announcing that guests were here. As Brandi and Nick went to the door Paige quickly placed the third transmitter on top of the book shelf. Christy texted Mike saying it was working.

Paige pulled Mike aside, "What were you thinking?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"I was gone for too long they would've never believed that I was in the bathroom that whole time."

"You're right. Did everything work out?" she asked.

"We're 3 for 3. All we have left is the kitchen and garage"

"Once the movie starts we can get to them. I'll also text Christy to get the sample from the tire during that time. Did you notice the look on Nicks face when you said you went in the office?"

"Who couldn't notice. Whatever is in there they don't want anyone seeing. Thank God for Ian Fleming"

"Yeah about that who's Ian Fleming?"

"Seriously?" Before Paige could answer Brandi called to them, "Hey you two come meet your neighbors" Paige and Mike put on big smiles and mingled with the crowd. As everyone made their way outside Brandi pulled Nick back into the living room. Christy listened in as they talked

"You could've been a little more subtle in your response when Mike said he went back to the office" Brandy said harshly.

"I'm sorry but we both know what's in there and if anyone …."

"I know babe but we have to play it cool ok? Remember we're trying to make friends here"

"Got it now let's go watch a terrible movie."

Outside Mike and Paige had gotten comfortable in their seats snuggled close as he feed her peanut m&m's . The buzzing from Mike's phone got their attention. As the read the message he handed it to Paige her eyes got big as she looked at Mike and then back at the screen, _they're hiding something in the office we need to find out what_ . They both looked from the phone as Nick and Brandi were talking to the crowd. Paige and Mike smiled wide acting the part but in their heads they were trying to figure out the next phase of the investigation.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear amazing fans I want to sincerely apologize for the delay in the chapters. My computer crashed and I lost everything including chapters 9 and 10 of moving on. So now I have to rewrite them so to all the amazing people who read my stories I will get them out as soon as I can. Thank you


	10. Chapter 9B

**Authors Note: Hello there good people I want to apologize for the delay with my computer crashing I lost everything but luckily I was able to get a new computer and I am now writing again. I love hearing back from people so if you like please send me a PM or a review. I like to know what you all think of the story and how I can make it better. Anyway Enjoy Chapter 9.**

* * *

_I can't believe I actually liked this movie as a kid_ Mike said to himself as they watched Leonard Part Six. Mike turned to Paige to see her interest in the film but her attention was focused on Nick and Brandi as they watched the movie from a few rows up. "Paige you need to stop staring" Mike whispered. "Mike they're hiding something and we need to find out what" Paige whispered back while still looking at Nick and Brandi. "I know but it's too risky right now we need to think of way to get in without being noticed. I saw that they have a security system. We can override their system and find out what they're hiding." Paige kept looking away from Mike then turned towards him. "Give me the transmitters we need to get audio in the entire house." Mike handed her the transmitters but could also feel the slight tension between them.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked

"No I'm not mad at you Mike. I can't let this go you know I can't." Mike took her hand into his, "I know and we're going to get in there." Paige smiled as she squeezed his hand, "I'll be back soon".

Paige made her way back inside and entered the kitchen first. She placed the first transmitter under the cupboard above the refrigerator. Looking out she saw Nick and Brandi still outside watching the movie so she headed to the garage. Inside she looked around and then placed the last one on the shelf above their tool area. Paige quickly texted Christy that the transmitters were all in place. Once Christy texted her back saying they were all operational Paige then headed back outside.

As she made her way down the hallway she heard a sound coming from the office. She brushed it off thinking it was her mind playing tricks on her. When she heard it again she stopped and turned towards the office. As she got to the door she paused, _don't do it Paige go get Mike_ she said to herself but the door was already slightly open so she thought there was no harm in looking in. As she peered in she was surprised what she saw. Inside was Brandi with a bag of weed next to her rolling a joint. As Paige looked closer the door squeaked causing Brandi to look up. The two looked at one another for a bit before Brandi spoke, "So are you coming in?" Paige stepped in closing the door behind her.

"Thanks and can you lock it I don't want any nosy neighbors coming in" Brandi said with a smile. Paige laughed as she sat across from Brandi. "So I take it this what Nick was worried Mike would find in the office?"

"Yeah we don't really broadcast that we smoke and we were worried that Mike would freak out."

"No we're both cool with it in fact we smoke sometimes too."

"Well I thought you did but I would've never guessed Mike did. He seemed so square."

"Don't let my husband's exterior fool you. Deep down he's a bad boy"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah and whatever you do don't ever challenge him to a game of beer pong"

"I will keep that under advisement" Brandi lit up the joint taking a big hit. As she blew out the smoke another big smile came across her face. "This will make the movie much more enjoyable" she said as she offered the joint to Paige. "No thanks I'm not feeling it tonight but rain check"

"Just trying to be a friendly neighbor" she said a she continued to smoke

"I appreciate it Brandi. Can I see the bag?" Brandi handed over the bag and as Paige looked at it she thought of the bag Martin and Silvo showed her a few days ago. The buds looked almost the same but they were slightly off the color between the two was different and these seemed fuller. What gave it away for her was the smell. This weed was much stronger than the one the DEA had.

"Wow this is some serious shit. Where did you get this?"

"Actually I made it or I should say Nick and I made it."

"You made this?" Paige asked as she acted surprised.

"Yeah we created it when both our moms got cancer"

"Oh my God Brandi I'm sorry" Paige said with actual concern "Are they ok?"

"They both have been cancer free for close to a year now"

"That's great I'm happy for you both. So the cancer took a toll on both of them?"

"Yeah the rounds of chemo left them weak and the drugs they were given to counter the side effects of chemo were not working so Nick and I made this. It took us some time, many long nights with no sleep but it was all worth it when our moms started to feel a lot better after smoking it. With-in an hour of smoking this they were their old selves again. Even with doing the chemo."

"That's incredible Brandi. Did you document your findings?"

"Yeah we took notes and did video recordings of before and after it really is incredible"

"You should post your studies maybe the government will be interested in how this weed works"

"The sample size is too small once we get the test back from the other patients we will submit our findings. You want to know the best part about this weed."

"Besides you making it yourself and having an unlimited supply what else can there be?"

"The typical effects that you get when you smoke don't occur except for relaxing the body and easing one's pain. The only down side is that you still get blood shot eyes."

"You might have created some of the best weed in the world"

Brandi smiled and handed Paige two joints. "For you and Mike to enjoy later."

"Oh trust me I'm sure we will"

"We should be heading back the movie is almost over"

Paige sat down next to Mike placing a soft kiss on his cheek then resting her head on his shoulder. Mike wrapped his arm around her pulling Paige in close. "Someone's in a better mood. What did you find out?"

"Who said I found something out?" Paige asked innocently

"Paige you have been gone for over 20 minutes, Plus Brandi has been gone for about the same amount of time. You have also done a huge 180 in your attitude so it's either you found something or you're….

"Or I'm what?"

Mike looked deep in her eyes, "Are you high?"

"Sort of it's a long story which we will talk about at home" Mike wanted to ask more questions but he knew he wouldn't get any answers so he remained quiet as he and Paige watched the rest of the movie.

Once the movie was over Paige and Mike stayed behind and helped Brandi and Nick clean up. "You guys really didn't have to help Brandi and I could've done this on our own." Nick said as he and Mike took down the screen. "Paige and I are happy to help besides it's the least I can do for going in your office and browsing your Fleming collection."

"Mike I over reacted I should be apologizing to you not the other way around."

"You already did Nick so after this clean up let's call it even."

"Sounds good to me say what are your plans tomorrow?"

"Nothing really why?"

"Well Brandi wants to go in the office and catch up on some work so I was going to head to that bar that caters to Redskin fans. You want to go with me?"

"Yeah that would be great"

"Perfect it's a 1pm game so I will pick you up at noon"

"Works for me"

"Hey honey it's too late to do anything else and Mike and Paige should be getting home." Brandi said from the kitchen window. Nick nodded and as they walked inside he asked, "Why do we let the woman in our lives tell us what to do?" As they got to the front door and saw their wives standing there looking as beautiful as ever both Mike and Nick said "That's why"

"What?" the ladies asked

"Nothing babe so I'll see you tomorrow Mike"

"Yeah it's going to be a good time. You two have a good night"

As they walked back to their house Paige asked, "What's happening tomorrow?"

"I will tell you as soon as you tell me about getting high with Brandi"


	11. Chapter 10

**Author Note: Hello wonderful people. Well the plot thickens in Moving On. How do you like it so far? I love to hear back from the readers to see what they think. So if you have any suggestions please write me a review or send me a PM. Enjoy Chapter 10.**

* * *

"So Brandi and Nick created a strain of weed that the only negative side effect is that your eyes are still blood shot after you smoke or you're around it?" Mike asked as he climbed into bed. "Yeah that's what they had hidden in the office and why Nick freaked out when you were in the office. He wasn't sure how would you react if you saw the weed but don't worry I covered for us. I told them that we're recreational smokers."

"Paige I haven't smoked since I go into Quantico and not like we can use." Mike said

"Mike don't worry all we have to do is…..wait you've smoked before? How am I just hearing about this? How long did you smoke?" Mike just shook his head and laughed, "Yes I used to smoke weed it was only a few times and I only did it to look cool. I mean up until a few months ago I was still calling it Marijuana."

"You are right about that but to keep something like this from me. I'm still learning things about you"

"Vow #9 learn new things about each other"

"Well played Mr. Warren"

"Thank your Mrs. Warren" The two leaned in for a soft kiss. "Okay so we know they're making the weed for the cartel. The question is where."

"Hold on there pot head we need to compare this weed to the one we have as evidence. See if they're a match" Paige said.

"What makes you think they're not similar?"

"The buds are a different shape and the smell was off"

"So you think that the weed that they make and the one the cartel is selling is different?"

"I think that at first it's the same but it branches off plus we have no idea the side effects of the other weed compared to theirs"

"Okay we'll call Christy in the morning to run a test between the two but Paige there still is a connection between Brandi, Nick and the Vasquez cartel. The cash flow between the two parties is there"

"I know Mike but…"

"But nothing Paige. Like you said earlier they're hiding something and we need to know what it is." Just then Paige's phone rang. Picking it up she saw that it was Christy she then put her on speaker. "Hey Christy is everything ok?"

"Yeah Johnny is still working on a case with Briggs and Charlie so I thought I would call and see if the transmitters were still working." Mike logged on to his computer and saw them all operational. "It looks good on our end. Where you able to get a dirt sample from the tires?"

"No but I did something better. I placed a tracker on each of their cars. I left you the tracking number on you bedside table so you can see where they're going."

"Great work Christy listen while you're here we need you to run a sample of the weed we got from Nick and Brandi's to the weed we have at HQ." Mike said

"No problem guys anything else?"

"Yeah run a check of their financials plus their parents for the past year. Also see who we have deep in the Vasquez cartel see if they know anything about the connection between them and Davis's."

"You got it I'll stop by tomorrow for the sample and with their financials."

"Thanks Christy have a good night." Mike said

"So now that we have transmitters on their cars I think I'm going to follow Brandi tomorrow. Maybe the 'work' she has to do with the weed"

"What if she is meeting with the cartel? I don't want you going alone"

"I doubt that she would be meeting with them alone. I can do this on my own but to put you at ease I'll call Charlie I don't think she'll mind being pulled away from Brigg's case for a few hours"

"Thank you" Mike kissed her softly. "The things I do for you Mike Warren. You should be thankful"

"I am thankful….come here" Mike held on to Paige's hips as he pulled her in close. Paige squealed and laughed as she was pulled on top of him.

* * *

"So I told Paige about our moms" Brandi said as she snuggled into Nick.

"How did that come up?"

"She found me rolling a joint in the office"

"She what?" Nick asked with a tone of anger

"Honey relax she is cool with it and so is Mike. They smoke from time to time and when I told Paige about our mom's she thought it was great. Our secret is safe with them."

"I hope so babe I mean what if they tell the wrong person and….."

"Honey you're being paranoid they're cool ok?"

"You're right it's just what we're doing with Melina….."

"Is for science Nick"

"Last night you were worried about Carlos coming up earlier and Melina knowing a lot about our lives. What changed?" Nick asked

"When I talked to Paige about our moms and what we're doing I remembered why we got into business with her in the first place. We need to think of the objective Nick and yes it's dangerous but with the money she is giving us and the test subjects she has provided we are way ahead of schedule. With my mom's cancer possibly coming back I am more focused to make sure she is pain free."

Nick held Brandi close, "And I will be with you all the way." Brandi smiled and kissed Nick softly. "Now to a lighter topic tomorrow don't get too dunk with Mike ok?" Nick laughed, "That all depends on how the Redskins play tomorrow."

* * *

Paige woke alone in her bed. Throwing on Mike's shirt she made her way to the kitchen where Mike was making breakfast. Paige walked up wrapping her arms around his waist kissing the back of his neck.

"Good morning handsome" Mike turned around with a latte in one hand and a bowl of yogurt with granola and fresh berries in the other. "Mmmmm breakfast of champions thank you." Paige took the items and sat on the kitchen counter and Mike poured himself some coffee.

"Actually it's more like lunch it's almost noon"

"Seriously? How come you let me sleep so long? "How long have you been up?" She asked

"I just woke up an hour ago. We have had a long couple of days and we needed the rest."

"Well you're right we did need it and thank you for letting me sleep. So what you been up to besides making me breakfast."

"I wanted to see if the transmitters picked up anything after we left last night."

"Well don't keep me in suspense anything good?" Mike replayed the conversation between Nick and Brandi for Paige. After it ended Paige placed her hands on her face, "Shit Mike"

"You're telling me Paige. I mean this changes things. Before it was them growing weed for Vasquez now it's for science?"

"And who are these test subjects Melina has for them and what brought two privileged people from the Bay Area to work with a notorious drug lord?"

"We need to see those files"

"But how? We have no idea where they're held"

Mike took Paige's hands in his he looked her right in the eye, "I have an idea but before I tell you what it is you have to promise not to say anything until I'm finished explaining. Understand?" Paige nodded.

"Today I'll open to Nick about my attack, me going to therapy and the panic attacks. Hopefully Nick takes the bait and he offers to examine how the weed deals with people who have suffered a traumatic experience and then I…."

"No Mike" Paige said with a cold tone

"Paige this an opportunity for us to…."

"Mike you're barely hanging on as it is. I know you have been putting on a strong front but I know you. You're still fragile and you're doing great with the therapy and the support system you have but this is dangerous and could set you back if it goes to shit."

"Paige I know you're worried…"

"Damn right I'm worried! You're my husband! You have no idea what is was like for me when you were lying in that hospital bed barley alive after what Amy did to you." Paige pushed Mike away and walked towards the living room. "I lost you once I will not lose you again." Mike walked up to Paige wrapping his arms around her pulling her in close. "You're right I don't have any idea what you went through and I'm not as strong mentally as I say I am but I know I can do this Paige."

Paige closed her eyes fighting back the tears, "Call Maria and explain everything to her. If she says it's okay then we'll do it. But the second it's goes south…."

"I'll pull back I promise" The doorbell rang getting their attention Mike went to answer it. He opened the door to find a beaming smile from Christy. Mike flashed a smile back which Christy knew was fake. "Hey did I come at a bad time?"

"No your timing couldn't be more perfect come on in"

Christy walked in to find Paige in the living room also having a fake smile. "Ok you two what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing we just had a little disagreement but were side baring it for now." Paige said. "So what's up?"

"I have a copy of Nick and Brandi's financials like you asked for and I was here to pick up the weed you wanted me to test."

"Oh that's right I'll go get it" Paige said

"Anything interesting in their financials?"

"I didn't get a chance to look but if you want I can"

"No we got it thanks for getting it though"

Before Christy could say anything else the doorbell rang again this time it was Nick at the door. "Hey man you ready to go?"

"Yeah let me just say good bye to Paige" Mike walked back to the living room to find Paige and Christy talking. "Nick is here so we're gonna get going."

"Have fun" she said softly

"Are we good?"

"Yeah we are. Don't have too much fun" Mike kissed her cheek and was out the door.

"Are you two really good?" Christy asked

"That remains to be seen" Paige answered


	12. Chapter 11

**Author Note: Hello wonderful people. Well the plot thickens in Moving On. The story os going to take a detour into some comedy with Graceland's best couple. How do you like it so far? I love to hear back from the readers to see what they think. So if you have any suggestions please write me a review or send me a PM. Enjoy Chapter 11.**

* * *

"Ahh come on Cousins my grandma can throw a better pass than that" Nick yelled at the TV. The game was not going the way either he or Mike wanted but as Mike watched the game his mind was somewhere else. "God I hope RGIII comes back soon because if I have to watch more games like this I'm going to pull out all my hair." Nick said as he sat down.

"Oh yeah I totally agree" Mike said pretending to know what Nick said. Nick looked at Mike and knew his mind was somewhere else. "Ok man what's going on?"

"It's nothing Nick"

"Mike it's something I can tell but if you don't want to talk about it then I understand"

"It's not that it's just before I left the house Paige and I had an argument about something and even though she relented and said we're fine I get the feeling she is still pissed off at me."

"Well because she is man" Nick said before taking a drink. "Every argument I have with Brandi I'm always the loser. Whether I was right or wrong I always lost."

"Nick that makes no sense"

"Of course it doesn't but that's part of being in a relationship. In the time you and Paige have been together whether you right or not didn't you always feel like shit?" Mike though back to when he and Bobby first made contact and how angry Paige was and how he threw it back in her face. Even though he was in the right he still was the loser. "Shit Nick what do I do?"

"Give her some space for now but tonight you pull out all the stops starting with that you're sorry."

"Any other suggestions?"

"You know what she likes so use that to your advantage"

"I will thanks Nick"

"Anytime. So what did you two fight about?"

"Ahh the usual, what I wanted to do at the time seemed like a smart strategic move but now thinking about it….. it was reckless and stupid."

"Mike most things guys do are reckless and stupid. What made this one different?" Mike was about to tell him but he remembered that this was the reason he and Paige were fighting. So he did what was trained to do he lied. "Skydiving. I went base jumping about six months ago and had an accident.

"How bad of an accident?"

"I almost died"

"Holy shit Mike"

"Yeah I went through some rehab got better but I have had this fear after what happened. So I figured I should conquer it. So when I brought up skydiving to Paige she kind of lost it"

"Well do you blame her? She almost lost you"

"Yeah I know but I wanted to get rid of this fear I have"

"Mike there are better ways to get deal with that. Have you tried therapy?"

"No does it work?"

"Yeah it does. Brandi and I go to a support group every Tuesday for people who have loved ones battling cancer. It's run by a licensed therapist and he is really helpful"

"I've never done therapy before but it's probably a better option than skydiving"

"Yeah I say so plus Paige will really appreciate it." Mike nodded in agreement as they watched the game. "So you feeling better?" Nick asked

"Yeah I am thanks for listening"

"Thanks for sharing" The two raised their glasses and cheers each other. "Now let's see if the Redskins can win this thing"

"One can only hope Nick" Mike's phone then went off. Seeing it was Bobby he picked it up.

"Hey man what's up?"

"So I was wondering if you could be here at 4 instead of 5 today" Mike had a puzzled look on his trying to figure out what was Bobby talking about. "Mike you there? Please tell me you didn't forget?"

"No I didn't forget" Mike said as Nick looked at him oddly

"That's a relief this anniversary has to be perfect and Santa Barbara is only two hours away so if anything were to happen we'll be back in no time." Mike's eyes grew wide, _holy shit their anniversary. Paige and I promised we watch the kids while they were gone_ he said to himself. "Don't worry Bobby Paige and I will be there soon."

"Great we'll see you soon"

Mike hung up and threw some money on the table. "Nick I totally forgot that I promised to babysit my friend's kids while he takes his wife out of town for their anniversary. So I need to go"

"This game sucks anyway so let's get going. Do you think Paige remembered?"

"God I hope so"

* * *

Paige sat at the desk drinking her chamomile tea while listening to Brandi go over her work. It took all her effort not to fall asleep as Brandi went over her notes on actual projects that had nothing to do with the drug trade she was into. Despite how boring this was it was getting her mind of the fight she and Mike had earlier. Even though she said they were good she knew they were far from it. _After all he has been through how can he be so careless?_ She asked herself. As she asked the question over and over in her mind she didn't notice her phone ringing. It wasn't until she heard Brandi take a call that she snapped out of her own thoughts.

"Hey babe" Brandi said "How's the game?... You're on your way back? Must have been a terrible game…..Mike has to get back and babysit who's kids?" Paige sat up after hearing that. "Holy shit that's today?" Paige yells. She then raced to their room as she threw a bag together for her and Mike. Her phone then rang seeing it was Mike she picked up.

"Paige please tell me that you're smarter than me and remembered that we promised to watch Molly and Mikey tonight?" Paige was going to say no but then she thought after what happened earlier and how angry she still was at Mike she decided to have a little fun instead. "You forgot? Mike they asked us weeks ago and you had it written on the calendar."

'Ahh I left that calendar back at the old place Ahh I'm such an idiot." Paige chuckled, "I can't believe you forgot unbelievable" she said in a serious tone.

"Why didn't you remind me then?"

"Because you're the one who always remembers these things. Do you need me to pack you a bag?"

"That would be great thank you. I'll be at the house in 2 minutes"

"Okay see you soon" Mike tried to say something but she cut him off before he could talk. "Everything ok?" Nick asked

"I'm not sure" Mike said

* * *

Mike got to the house to find Paige packing up the car. "I just locked up we should get going. I'll drive since you were just at a bar" If Mike wasn't sure of Paige was pissed at him he sure knew it now. The drive to Bobby's was silent. Mike tried to talk to Paige but every time he did she'd turned up the music. Mike started to get frustrated but he knew that getting angry was not the best way to make this better. As the puled up Bobby's house Mike Grabbed Paige's before she could pull out the keys from the ignition. Paige looked up into his eyes as he spoke.

"This morning what I brought up I…."

"I told you Mike we're good ok?"

"No Paige we're not. You're pissed and you have every right to be…." Mike was cut off as they both heard the front door open and a screaming Molly came running towards the car. "We'll talk later" Paige said before pulling away and getting out of the car. As Paige came around the corner she bent down as Molly jumped into her arms. "Hi sweetie it's so good to see you" Paige then kissed the little one several times as Molly laughed and squirmed in Paige's embrace. "Auntie Paige I'm so happy you're here."

"What about me? Mike asked as he stood next to them. "I miss Auntie more" Molly answered as she kissed Paige on the cheek. "Good girl" Paige said. Standing in the door way was Heather who had a much relieved look on her face seeing her friends. She held little Mikey in her arms who was clinging on to her for dear life. "Look honey Uncle Mike is here." The toddler looked up to see his uncle walking up to the house. Mikey then squirmed out of Heather's embrace which she was more than happy to oblige as her little boy sprinted up to his uncle. Mike scooped up his nephew tossing him in the air and catching him. Little Mikey laughed saying, "Again" over and over. Before Mike tossed him up he saw the look on Heathers face. "Later champ when your mommy isn't looking" Mike whispered. Heather gave each of them a hug. "Thanks for getting here so quickly and for doing this."

"Heather we're happy to help. Go finish getting ready and we'll keep the kids busy" Paige said. Paige and Mike took the kids into the living room, Molly and Paige began to have a tea party while Mike read a book to Mikey. Mike would look at Paige as she played along with Molly. _Wow she is a natural_ he said to himself. The four of them did not notice Bobby and Heather coming in to say goodbye. "Wow we really need to get you guys here more often. They're never this quiet" Bobby said making their presence known. Mike stood up holding Mikey gave Bobby a hug. Paige and Molly came over to give their good bye hugs.

"You sure clean up nice"

"I only do it for this one" Bobby said as he nodded his head towards Heather's direction. "And I'm very thankful" Heather said kissing her husband.

"You look pretty mommy" Molly said

"What about me?" Bobby asked

"You look ok daddy" Bobby's expression was priceless as theas he adults laughed. "Dude don't worry man she likes Paige more than me."

"Yeah that doesn't help"

"On that note we should get going. Now all emergency contacts are listed on the fridge. I also left you instructions on how to get the kids to bed, how to get them up and how to feed them. Here is a copy of the kid's schedules for school and activities for the next two days. If you have any questions call or text us."

"Heather we're trained undercover agents compared to what we do this sounds easy. We can handle this" Paige said as Mike nodded in agreement. Bobby and Heather just laughed, "Ahh so naïve" Bobby said shaking his head. "Just remember stay firm when get out of hand and under no circumstances do you show fear."

"Bobby we got this just go and have a good time." Mike said. Bobby and Heather gave their final hugs to the kids before they left. "Have fun we'll see you Tuesday night" Paige said. Mike and Paige watched them take off before closing the door. "I can't believe they gave us instruction on how to take care of a four and two year old? Paige said. "I know besides these kids love us this will be a walk in the park." Mike said.

"Exactly" Paige added. A loud crash from the kitchen and the loud crying of Mikey got their attention. "Uncle Mike, Auntie Paige Mikey broke something"


	13. Chapter 12

**Author Note: Hello wonderful people. First I want to apologize for the delay the real world has been super busy lately. Well the plot thickens in Moving On. The story is going to take a detour into some comedy with Graceland's best couple. How do you like it so far? I love to hear back from the readers to see what they think. So if you have any suggestions please write me a review or send me a PM. Enjoy Chapter 12.**

* * *

Mike quietly closed the door to Mikey's room while Paige did the same to Molly's room. The two looked at one another both beaten down and exhausted as they walked back into the living room. The look at the mess and wanted to cry.

"I don't want to start another argument but I wish I was back in the coma" Mike said. Paige smiled, "I wish I was back in the warehouse in San Francisco still triggered to that bomb" They looked at one another and laughed as they flopped on the couch. Paige looked at Mike, "How can two little kids be so destructive?"

"_What happened?" Paige asked as she and Mike rushed into the kitchen. Mikey wanted a cookie so he grabbed it and the plate fell hitting him in the head before it broke on the floor." Molly answered. Paige scooped up the screaming toddler who buried his head in her right shoulder covering her shirt in tears and snot._

"I honestly thought once we got Mikey to calm down that was it" Mike said

"But we were wrong" Paige added "So Wrong"

"_Molly stop playing with your food and eat your dinner" Mike said sternly_

"_I don't like broccoli" Molly said with a pout face_

"_Molly sweetie do as you're told ok" Paige said trying to play peacekeeper while trying to get Mikey to eat. ""You can't tell me what to do" Molly shouted. "Molly Jordan you apologize to your aunt right now" Mike said_

_Molly looked at Paige, "Sorry" she said in a sarcastic tone. "I want juice" she demanded_

"_Not with an attitude like that. In fact go to your room young lady" Mike said. Molly huffed and marched off. "Mike you might have made things worse" Paige said as she focused little Mikey, "Come on Mikey be a big boy and take a big bite for me….good boy" _

"_Paige she will be fine I'll let her stew in her room then I'll talk to her" Another loud crash from the kitchen got their attention. "I'll check it out" Mike said. As Paige gave Mikey another piece of broccoli to eat she heard a loud thud and Mike wincing in pain. Paige ran over to find Mike on the floor his hand on his lower back, the kitchen floor covered in orange juice with the empty bottle and Molly standing in the corner._

* * *

"How's your back?" Paige asked

"Still hurts I saw a heating pad in the kitchen. I'll put it on in a minute."

"Or you can lay down and I can give you a massage"

"No offense but I will pass and I think you should shower again you still smell" Paige smelled herself and wined, "Oh God I do"

"_Molly you go in your room and stay there until I say so is that clear" Paige said with authority. Molly sulked as she made her way to her room. Paige helped Mike up and then grabbed the mop. _

"_Potty" Mikey yelled from the dining room. "Do you want me to?" Mike asked._

"_Mike you can barely stand I'll take him, you can mop." Mike began to mop up the juice as Paige took Mikey to the bathroom. "I'm a big boy" Mikey said as he sat of the toilet. "Yes you are" Paige said encouraging him. _

"_All done" Mikey said with confidence_

"_Are you sure?" Paige asked. Mikey nodded and reached out to Paige. Paige lowered the boy off the toilet and as she went to clean him up Paige found out first hand that Mikey wasn't done. Mike hobbled down the hall after he heard Paige's screams. As he looked in the bathroom her saw Mikey smiling, "All done". Paige looked at Mike, "It's all over me isn't it?"_

* * *

"I thought they loved us Mike?" Paige asked

"They do Paige"

"They have a funny way of showing it" Mike then began to shake his head and laugh, Paige looked at him like he had two heads. "What is so funny?"

"I'm just looking on the bright side of all of this"

"And that would be?"

"For starters you're talking to me again" Mike then took her hand in his. "Look this morning I was an idiot. I just been wanting to prove myself and I didn't think of anyone else. I should have thought of you and how it would affect you." Paige kissed Mike's cheek, "I wasn't entirely mad at you Mike. I was scared of what might happen. You still have nightmares and now these panic attacks. I don't what…."

Mike kissed her softly both his hands going through her hair. "One day at a time"

"One day at a time" she smiled then kissed him again. "Now what do we do about these kids tomorrow? We need to have a plan"

"You're right and I have been watching Bobby and Heather with them and even though they're both loving they both have a firm grip on what goes in the house."

"So you're saying we should be loving but tough."

"Exactly. We hold a united front and they won't stand a chance"

"You're right they won't. I'm going to take another shower. Grab the heating pack and I'll give you a massage in a bit."

"Sounds good to me." As Paige walked to the room she turned to Mike, "We can still do this right?"

"Of course I mean what else can go wrong?"

* * *

"Mikey come back here now" Mike yelled as he chased his nephew down the hallway. Paige wasn't having an easier time trying to get Molly dressed. "I don't want to wear that dress" Molly screamed. Paige wanted nothing more than to yell back and it took all her restraint not to do so. "Molly your mom picked out this dress and you're going to wear it."

"But I want to wear pants and my frozen t-shirt" Molly whined. Paige knew she didn't have time to argue so she negotiated with her. "I'll make you a deal. If you wear this dress today then tomorrow you can wear the outfit that you want. Deal?" Molly rubbed her hand on her chin, "Ok." Paige wanted to do jumping cart wheels in celebration. As Paige helped Molly Little Mikey was giving Mike a run for money. "NAKED" the toddler screamed. As he ran by Molly's room she turned to Paige, "Boys are weird"

"Yes they are sweetie yes they are"

Mike finally got a hold of the little one and finally got him dressed. Mike didn't negotiate like Paige he was far too pissed to reason with a two year old. Mike placed him in the living room next to Molly. "Watch your brother" he said. Mike walked to the kitchen to help Paige with breakfast. One look and Paige could tell Mike was not happy. She wanted to say something clever and funny but then decided against it. "Remember they love us" she said. Mike nodded and continue to help with breakfast. They set the table and called the kids over. When only Molly came to the table Mike asked where her brother was. He looked at Paige whose face had gone white. Mike then looked at what she was looking at and saw Mikey on top of the large bookshelf. _How the hell did he get up there?_ He asked himself.

Mike walked to the book shelf, "Mikey what are you doing?" he asked in a soft tone. "I'm Superman" He said. "Okay Superman how about you come down and I can get you some breakfast?"

"I want to fly" the toddler said as he leaned off the shelf

"But don't you know in order to fly you have to eat breakfast first. Isn't that right Auntie Paige? Molly?"

"Your uncle is right Superman. You have to eat a big breakfast in order to fly"

"Uncle is right"

Mikey looked at his aunt and uncle then the ground. He then clung to the book shelf for dear life. Mike reached out grabbing onto his nephew, "I got you buddy" Once on the ground Mikey ran and climbed into his seat. The rest of the morning was rather smooth as Mike and Paige got the kids fed and to day care on time. As they said their goodbyes both kids turned around hugging and kissing both of them. Paige mouthed they love us to Mike.

* * *

As they drove away Paige asked, "You ever think about having kids?"

"To be honest a year ago the thought never crossed my mind but now I can us with a couple of kids."

"Us?"

"Yeah us who else am I going have kids with? Plus we are going to make the best looking kids in the world"

"I like your confidence and I totally agree with that"

"What about you?"

"Like you up till a year ago kids let alone being married where not on my radar then a cute boy from Virginia came walking into my life and now here I am married thinking about the cute little boy were going to have."

"Wait are you trying to tell me you're….."

"Oh no it's just I had this dream when you were in the hospital and I saw you and me and a baby boy that looked like you but had my facial expressions and attitude."

"Oh yeah what was his name?"

"We named him Timothy after your grandfather" Mike got quiet for a minute. "You ok?" Paige asked with concern. "Yeah it's just I think I had a similar dream when I was in a coma and the baby we had was a boy also named Tim…I think? That's weird right?"

"No that's not weird it just proves that we're meant to one day have a kid named Tim"

"Whatever you say wife" Mike said with a chuckle. "Hypothetically if we do have kids and it's a girl what name would you like?"

"I always loved the name Elizabeth. We can call her Lizzy for short" Paige answered

"I like that name" Mike said. Paige leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Their romance was cut short when the Paige's phone rang the caller id said it was Christy.

"What's up Christy?"

"Hey how soon can you and Mike get to HQ? The test results came back on the weed"

"We'll be there in 20 minutes see you soon" Paige hung up the phone and looked at her husband with a giant smile. "Results came back on the weed. Things are looking up for us Mike and this calls for some celebration music" Paige turned on the radio and "One More Time" by Daft Punk came on. Paige squealed in delight as she began to dance in her seat. Mike shrugged his shoulders and danced along as well as they drove down the highway.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author Note: Hello wonderful people. Well the plot thickens in Moving On. The story is going to take a detour into some comedy with Graceland's best couple. How do you like it so far? I love to hear back from the readers to see what they think. So if you have any suggestions please write me a review or send me a PM. Enjoy Chapter 13.**

* * *

"Hey you two are more chipper this morning" said Christy as Paige and Mike walked in. "After the night we realized that holding grudges due to silly arguments is pointless." Mike said.

"Yeah plus we had an awesome dance party in the car and that always puts people in a better mood." Paige added swaying her upper body.

"Well I'm glad things are better so you want to see what we found?"

"Fire away" Mike said

"Paige you thought that the weed that Brandi gave you was different than the one we had here right?"

"Yeah it didn't look the same to me"

"Well the next time I buy weed which will be never I'm bringing you along because you missy were right on the money."

"I told you" Paige said to Mike

"Hey I never doubted you and besides you're the weed expert"

"I'm the weed expert? Ok Mr. Pot Head" Mike rolled his eyes at Paige's last remark. "Ok moving on so yes Paige the weed was different. The stuff we had was pretty good but you can tell it had been doctored with. The stuff you got from the suspect was something we have ever seen. If Vasquez gets this on the streets she will put everyone out of business."

"But Vasquez has been in partnership with Nick and Brandi for months. Why would she put this on the street and not the other? We're sure this weed is being sold by Vasquez?" Mike asked "Yeah we bought it off the some of her low level dealers the other day" Paige said

Mike grabbed a white board,

"Ok let's talk this out, we know that there is a partnership between Vasquez and the Davis'sOk let's talk this out. We know that there is a partnership between Vasquez and Davis' -. What else?"

"Both types of weed are similar and it seems like they're from the same source" Christy

"Is there a money trail from Nick and Brandi that leads back to Vasquez?" Paige asked

"There is we just can't find it." Mike answered. "We know that both their families were having money troubles after the mothers got diagnosed but then all of a sudden a steady cash flow started coming in. We have nothing to connect one to the other"

"Have they traveled to Mexico in the past two years?" Christy asked

"No they've only been out of the country once and that was on their honeymoon three years ago. They went to Europe" Paige answered. "Do you think it's possible that Vasquez is setting them up?"

"What do you mean?" Christy asked

"Vasquez has been the key to a major investigation. The DEA has been after her for years we have gotten close but still can't touch her. We've shut down the majority of her business operations here in the states."

"So the DEA has cut her off and she needs to find another way to make money. What better way than to put it on a young married couple that would be none the wiser." Mike said

"It works in theory but how does she get a hold of the weed? And even if they did how would they be able to engineer an almost exact duplicate of this strain?" Christy asked

"That's where we come in. We need to get back in their office the connection between the three of them is there I know it" said Paige.

Christy went to her bag and handed a flash drive to Paige, "If you can get to their computer and load this into it I will be able to see everything they have on there."

"I'll give it a shot later today" Paige said while placing the drive in her bag.

"I'll be at the house giving you backup"

"Mike you have group which you can't miss. Christy will you back me up?"

"Yeah Johnny is busy closing up his case and we're not meeting up till tonight. Don't worry Mike I'll watch her back."

"Look I don't want to start another fight" Mike said

"Then don't" Paige said

"But yesterday I said I suggested doing something that I realized was reckless but after some careful thinking and one pissed off wife I decided against"

Paige crossed her arms across her chest as she gave Mike a dirty look, "And you're point being?"

Mike wanted to say something but he had seen this film before so he did what most guys don't do…he shut up. "Never mind"

"Ok you have to teach me that trick Paige." Christy said amazed how Mike knew to let it go.

"You just have to find a smart guy. Lucky for me I picked a good one"

Mike kissed Paige softly on the cheek, "And she picked Johnny." Christy gave Mike the stink eye, Paige just rolled her eyes slapping Mike on the chest, and "I didn't say he was perfect."

"I'm close to it"

Paige playfully slapped his chest again, "Keep telling yourself that"

"Hey as much as I would love to make fun of Mr. Perfect here the tracker on their car says they're heading back to the house. Do you have a plan?"

"No but I'll think of one on the way. Hey Mike do you think you can pick up the kids from school?"

"Yeah but please don't leave me alone with them too long"

Christy started to laugh, "Mike Warren bad ass FBI agent can't handle two kids"

"These kids put the fear of God in me" Mike said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you"

"Love you too and good luck"

* * *

"So Mike a lot has happened since we last met how are you?" Lauren asked

"It's been a roller coaster couple of days. As glad as I am to be back at work it's been harder than I anticipated."

"How so?"

"It's just the stress of my job"

"I thought you were taking it easy" Kyle asked

"I am or I thought I was….I had an incident the other day"

"What kind of incident" Lauren asked

"It was a panic attack" All had a general concern on their face except for Sylvia who threw her head back and laughed a little. "Well it's about time Warren. I was worried for a moment…..okay you suckers pay up"

Mike watched as the others groaned as they handed Sylvia money. "Excuse me? What the hell is going on?"

"Warren we all deal with Panic attacks….Especially after all the shit we have dealt with. It was only a matter of time before you popped your cherry."

"And you all bet on when I would?"

"Honestly you lasted longer than we thought" Kyle said, "I had you after the first week of coming to meetings"

"And you're ok with this?" Mike asked Lauren

"I'm not ok with is but I can't control everything the group does…..and Mike let's stay on topic why did you have the panic attack? Where were you?"

"I was on the beach with Paige we were talking about work when I started to think about the attack. Then my vision got blurry, I had trouble breathing and I couldn't stop shaking." Just thinking about it Mike began to feel another one coming. Mike gripped his seat his eyes closed as he tied to get his breathing under control. The harder he tried the worse it got, his shaking was starting to get out of hand. Mike then felt a hand on his back rubbing it softly. And his head against a woman's chest.

"Deep breathes Warren that's it. Feel my chest as I breathe in and out slowly" Sylvia said as she calmed him down. The rest of the group gathers around as Mike's shaking begins to stop. As he finally gets his breathing in order Mike opens his eyes to see the entire group around him.

"I think we should stop with the betting for a while" Kyle said

"That's a really good idea Kyle. Mike talk to us. What are you thinking about?" Lauren asked

"I don't understand what happened" Mike says as he stands up to walk around the room. "I was just talking about it and boom it hit me like a freight train. What the hell is going on?"

"Mike like all of us you're still dealing with a lot and sadly the panic attacks will happen." Sylvia explained. "They can pop up anytime you feel stressed but luckily for you we have all been where you are and we will help you." Mike stood there his mouth slightly open shocked by what she was saying. Lauren walked over to Mike rubbing his back, "Mike everything Sylvia said is true."

"I know that"

"Then why do you look so surprised?" Kyle asked

"I' m trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Sylvia is being nice to me for once. Plus Plus she called me Mike instead of Warren. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that she actually cared about me"

"Oh shove it Warren….You see Lauren? This is why I'm mean to people." Mike walked over wrapping his arms around her, "What are you doing?" Sylvia asked. "I'm just saying thank you for helping me. You may not feel this way about me but I see you as a friend and I appreciate you helping me." Sylvia flashed a small smile which the whole group saw. Sylvia now embarrassed pushed Mike away, "Okay we had our moment now what else is causing you stress Warren"

"Yeah how's the new place? Still waiting to be invited over" Lily says

"Wow Lily I'm surprised you've kept quiet this entire time"

"Haha now why haven't we been invited over?"

"I've only lived there for four days and a lot has been going on"

"Like what?"

"For one Paige and I are taking care of my friends kids and they are a handful and that's being nice"

"How old are they?"

"4 and 2" Sylvia started to laugh, "I'm sorry Warren I'm not laughing at you it's just I remember when my kids were that age…it sucked"

"Any advice for me?"

"Yeah don't let them kill you"

"That's real good advice Sylvia" Kyle said sarcastically

"Actually Kyle it's great advice thanks Sylvia"

"So where are the kids now? You didn't leave Paige alone with them did you?"

"No the kids are at school….Paige is working"

* * *

"Christy how long will it take before the program is uploaded" Paige asked holding onto the flash drive

"5 minutes at the most"

"That's too long Brandi might be suspicious. We need a distraction."

"Well that's why you have me"

"No Christy you're staying here. You're our liaison you're not signed off to do undercover work"

"You didn't say anything about this the other night? Plus this is hardly undercover work" Christy said defensively

"That was different and you know that. If things go bad…."

"It won't Paige besides if the program takes 5 minutes you need someone to keep Brandi occupied. Face it you need me." Paige sighed deeply knowing that Christy was right. "Ok but Mike and Johnny are to never find out."

"Find out about what?" Christy asked with a smile

"You might have what it takes to be an undercover agent"

"Only one way to find out."

The ladies made their way to Brandi's as they approached the front door Paige closed her eyes taking deep breaths. "What are you…." Christy asked but Paige put her hand up then knocked on the door. Christy looked at Paige who now had the look of a woman in distress.

Brandi opened the door all smiles which quickly faded when she saw Paige, "Well hey you two….Oh my God Paige what's wrong?"

Paige lips began to quiver her eyes starting to tear up, "I need your help"


	15. Chapter 14

**Author Note: Hello wonderful people. Well the plot thickens in Moving On. Did you all enjoy the detour with the fun chapter. How do you like it so far? The next few chapters will be focused on the case but then there will be another fun chapter of PIKE fun times. Thank you for the responses I have been getting back from you all. I love to hear back from the readers to see what they think. So if you have any suggestions please write me a review or send me a PM. Enjoy Chapter 14.**

* * *

"Oh my God Paige what happened?" Brandi asked as she pulled her inside. Christy followed them amazed at how Paige could turn from hard-nosed agent to an emotional wreck. Brandi brought Paige over to the couch and sat her down then went and got her a glass of water. Once Brandi could not see them Paige whispered to Christy, "Come over here and calm me down." When Brandi returned Christy was hugging Paige, "It's going to be ok sweetie."

"You don't get it I'm so screwed" she said now with heavy tears rolling down her face. Brandi sat next to her, "What's going on? Is it Mike?" Paige shook her head, "No Mike and I are fine it's work. I had this big project I have been working on for months I was almost done with it then the kids got to it."

"What kids?" Brandi asked

"Mike and I told our friends that we would watch their kids so they can go on a vacation for their anniversary"

"That's really sweet of you two" said Christy. Paige laughed, "Yeah it is but those kids have been driving Mike and I crazy ever since their parents left. One minute they're sweet little angels next they're making me want to get my tubes tied."

"What kind of things have they been doing to you?" Brandi asked. "Trust me you don't want to know."

"Okay so it's been rough but who do the kids have to do with your work?" Christy asked who was really enjoying this undercover work.

"I brought my work with me so I can finish it there. I was helping make breakfast and Mike was helping our friends little girl with her spelling when their little boy spilled orange all over my computer destroying it."

"Oh shit" Brandi said

"Yeah that's an understatement. I would have lost my shit if Mike wasn't there to calm me down. He reminded me that I had my backup flash drive back at the house. He told me to use his computer and finish my project."

"Well problem solved. Right?" asked Brandi

"I was almost done when Mike's computer crashed. I don't even know if I saved my project before the computer died. I swear the universe is against me."

Christy rubbed Paige's back "We're going to get you another computer. Your project will be on the flash drive and everything will be ok. But you need to calm down first."

"Christy my boss wants my project by 7 tonight so she can go over it before she brings it to the board in two days. I'm screwed" Brandi took Paige's hand making her look up, "Do you still have the flash drive?"

"Yeah it's right here"

"Come with me" Paige and Christy followed Brandi to the office. "You can use our home laptop to finish our project. It has all the latest software and publishing programs." Paige smiled wide with more tears running down her face. "Brandi I don't know what to say….You're saving my ass." Brandi smiled and shrugged, "That's what neighbors are for." Paige gave her a big hug, "You're a great friend Brandi." Paige and Christy notice the big smile on Brandi's face.

"See everything turned out ok. How long will it take before you're done?"

"If everything is saved it should take a few minutes if not a little longer."

"Well let's not wait in suspense let's see if what you have to work with" Brandi said

"I would show you both but my work is confidential" Paige said

"Oh come on Paige we're invested in this as much as you." Christy said "We're not going to tell anyone. Come on show us what has gotten you so worked up." Paige looked at Christy wanting to scream at her _What the hell are you doing_? But Christy smiled and winked at her. Paige shrugged her shoulders, "Ok here goes nothing." Paige connected the flash drive to the computer and clicked on the file. Paige and Brandi's jaws dropped while Christy stood behind them and smiled with pride.

"Paige I knew you were creative but this is amazing. I didn't know you were in advertising?"

"Yeah I've been at it for a few years. I love it and thank you for the kind words."

"Well is it all there or do you have to start over?" Christy asked

"It's all here…I can't believe it"

"That's great news so Christy and I are going to leave you to it and when you're done come join us in the living room for a glass of wine or would you prefer something stronger?"

"Lagavulin with a single ice cube will do"

"It will be there when you're ready."

As Brandi and Christy left the room Paige looked up the file on the flash drive and all she found was the project file "Ok where is the program?" She took out her phone to text Christy but already saw a message from her: _The project is the program, I'll explain later. When the pop up asks you if you wish to save hit yes and we'll be set. For now__ just sit tight._ "Johnny better not break her heart" She said to herself.

* * *

"Oh my God you're a life saver Brandi." Christy said as they sat on the couch each with a glass of wine. "I didn't know what to do she was freaking out when I arrived. Luckily you were home"

"Yeah I usually work from home on Monday's. I get more work done. So why were you over at their place today?"

"Mike called me and explained what happened this morning and he knew I had the day off so he asked if I could stop by and check in on her since he was busy at work."

"Are they ok? Paige and Mike. The reason I ask is Nick said they got into an argument yesterday about his job and she was upset with him."

"Paige was pissed at him yesterday she called me and told me all about it. I love my cousin but he can be an idiot sometimes and yesterday was a perfect example. When he called me yesterday and asked me to check in on Paige I thought it was because of what 'd never ask" Brandi said as she poured her a glass. "Did everything turnout ok with your project?"

"We're good to go" Paige said as looked at Christy

"Seriously Brandi that was really nice of you to let Paige use your work computer. To be honest I don't think I would have. I have a lot of stuff on there I can't let others see. Even my boyfriend." Christy said

"Really it's not a problem Paige was just emailing a project to her boss it's not like she hacking into the CIA or something"

"Yeah I guess you're right"

"Besides I don't think Paige would have any idea what I'm working on anyway."

"Even so aren't you afraid something like what happened to Paige might happen to you and you're work."

"No because our home computer is connected to my computer and Nick's computer at work. So any work I do is saved onto those computers as well." Paige and Christy gave each other a quick look when Brandi wasn't looking. Christy mouthed 'Holy Shit' before Brandi turned her attention back to them.

"Well that's very helpful but what about personal stuff. You don't want that being sent to your work computer." Paige said

"Oh we have a personal file that we made sure does not get shared. I don't know how it works…That's Nick's area of expertise."

"Well you have everything thought out. Remind me to ask you and Nick for help when I buy a new computer."

"Sure just let us know. You know this is nice I haven't had a chance to sit down and relax with a couple of girlfriends in a long time"

"I know what you mean with everything going on the past few weeks with Mike going back to work, us moving and on top of that finishing that stupid project I haven't had any time to relax. We should do this again soon."

"I agree" Christy added. "Does anyone know what time it is?"

"Yeah it's a quarter after 4" Brandi said

Christy shot up, "Holy crap I need to get back to my place. Johnny is coming over tonight and it's the first time I've seen him in four days. My place is a mess and so am I. Ladies I hate to cut this short but I have to go."

"No its fine I should be going too I promised Mike I wouldn't leave him alone with the kids. I'm actually afraid they'll eat him alive. Brandi I feel like I'm using you for your computer and wine."

"Oh please in fact you're doing me a favor. Nick and I are leaving tonight for a few days to visit family. Nick wants me packed so we can leave after he gets home and I haven't started yet."

"Well then we shouldn't hold you up. Have fun and when you get back lets plan on getting together. Thank you so much for everything. You're a life saver" Paige said

"Anytime and we will be back Friday night are you and Mike free Saturday?"

"We aren't now" she said with a smile. "Perfect can't wait" Brandi said as she hugged Paige and Christy goodbye. Christy then grabbed Paige's keys and dashed back to her house. When Paige got to her house her door was wide open and saw Christy fly right by her. Paige quickly grabbed her arm, "Hey you don't have to rush she's not watching us. Plus we should go over what happened."

"Paige I wasn't kidding I really need to get home before Johnny gets there. I haven't seen him since the night you and Mike moved in and with the traffic at this time I might be able to beat him. Here is the encryption key to get access to their computers. Just plug it into Mike's computer and you'll be good to go. If you have any questions call me if not can we discuss this tomorrow?"

"Yeah no problem give Johnny a hug for me will you"

"You got it gotta go bye"

Paige made her way inside the house picking up additional things she and Mike would need for the next two nights. As she was getting ready leave Mike called her. "Hey there handsome I'm just on my way back to Bobby and Heather's."

"How did it go at Brandi's?"

"We got it and a lot more to"

"That's great what else did we get?"

"I'll explain when I see you. Is there anything from the house you need?"

"Yeah in the rush to leave yesterday I forgot my charger. Luckily Bobby and I have the same phone and he has a backup charger."

"Ok I'll get yours and pick up pizza for dinner. How does that sound?"

"Hey kids you want pizza for dinner?" The high pitched cheer was all Paige needed. "I'll see you soon love you" Paige said

"Love you too drive safe" Paige went back to her room and grabbed Mike's charger off the night stand. Paige then couldn't find her keys but soon found them on the kitchen counter. As she placed them in her bag they slipped out of her hands and fell on the ground. As she went to pick she noticed something under the kitchen counter. It was wedged up there so neither she or Mike would've never seen it. As she pulled it out she realized what it was right away….a transmitter just like the ones they had placed at Nick and Brandi's.


	16. Chapter 15

**Author Note: Hello wonderful people. Well the plot thickens in Moving On. Did you all enjoy the detour with the fun chapter? How do you like it so far? The next few chapters will be focused on the case but then there will be another fun chapter of PIKE fun times. Thank you for the responses I have been getting back from you all. I love to hear back from the readers to see what they think. So if you have any suggestions please write me a review or send me a PM. Enjoy Chapter 15.**

* * *

A million things went through Paige's mind as she looked at the transmitter. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she became on guard. She drew her weapon then pulled out her phone she knew she had to warn Mike.

_Mike are you ok? _The waiting for the response was unbearable for Paige. In the back of her mind she knew he was ok since she just talked to him but the small doubt was scaring the shit out of her.

_Paige what's going on? _ Paige had a deep sigh of relief holding her phone to her heart

_Paige?_

_Mike we've been bugged_

_What? _

_I was leaving the house and I found a transmitter like the one we placed over __ "I found a transmitter like the one we placed over at Nick and Brandi's" -__at Nick and Brandi's under the kitchen counter. Do you think it's one of ours from their house? _Mike pulled out his lap top and accessed the program for the transmitters.

_I'm logging into the program stand by. _As Paige waited for Mike to text again she was on edge. Every sound made in the empty house made her turn. She gripped on to her gun tight wondering if, Brandi, Nick or Melina Vasquez herself would come barging in. Mike typed as quickly as he could tracking the location of each transmitter. As each one popped up on screen Mike had a sigh of relief. Paige's eyes flew to her phone as she saw a message from Mike

_Paige that's not one of ours_

_Are you sure_

_I'm looking at all their GPS locations and they all read that they're all at Nick and Brandi's_

_Then what the hell are these then? I'll take it with me_

_No leave it. We don't want to let whoever it was who placed it there to know we're on to them. Take a picture of it then leave the house. __ "I will contact Silvo." -__I'll contact Silvo. If we're burned we need the agencies help. I'll text you the meet up spot. _

_Ok and in case I'm being followed I'll try to lose them it will be tough during rush hour_

_Be careful….I love you_

_Love you too_

Paige took several pictures of the transmitter then grabbed her stuff and walked to her car. From the outside she looked like she didn't have a care in the world but on the inside she was scared.

* * *

"Director Silvo"

"Sir it's Mike Warren"

"Warren what' going on?"

"Sir we've have been compromised"

"How is that possible you've only been on the case for 5 days?"

"Paige found a transmitter similar to the ones we planted at the Davis residence a few days earlier"

"Where is the other agent Warren now?"

"Driving around in case she is being followed. She doesn't want to risk anyone else so she will stay on the road until we can meet with you and Director Miller."

"The safest place right now would be HQ. If you're indeed compromised we will get you two to a safe house until things cool down. I will contact Director Miller and we'll all meet here in one hour."

"Copy that sir."

Mike then called Paige

"So what's the plan?" Paige asked

"FBI HQ one hour. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine Mike you don't have to worry about me" Mike could tell she was putting up a strong front. "Paige no matter what I will always worry about you and it's ok to be on edge I'm a little freaked too."

"Mike I don't have to worry since you worry enough for both if us"

"You're right I do. Can you send me the pictures you took of the transmitter I'll send them to Christy. Maybe she can see where they came from. I'll see you in an hour until then keep out of sight"

"I will….Love you"

"Love you too" Mike then called Christy

"Hey Mike what's up?" she said in a rushed tone. Once Mike explained the situation Christy's only focus was helping her friends. "What do you need Mike?"

"I'm sending you pictures of the transmitter that Paige took. You think you can find out where they came from?"

"It will take me some time but I can find out. If you and Paige are in danger what's going to happen to the kids?"

"Honestly I haven't thought about that. I have been worried about Paige"

"If you want Johnny and I can watch them and if things are bad I will contact your friends"

"Thanks Christy let's hope this is not as bad we think." Christy listened to Mike as she walked around her apartment looking at the pictures that Paige took. After looking at the third picture Christy nearly dropped her computer. "Christy I'm texting you the address now…..Christy? You ok?"

"Mike I know where the transmitters came from"

"You did? Where?"

"They're ours Mike"

"What do you mean they're ours? Christy I checked the GPS signal all the ones we placed at the Nick and Brandi's are still there."

"You're right Mike they are but the one that Paige found is the same make and model we use. I can enhance the pho "I can enhance the photo and pull up the serial number and see who took these out." -to, pull up the serial number and see who took these out. It shouldn't take long. Mike if I'm right who the hell would bug the house?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out."

* * *

Paige paced back and forth in the FBI parking lot waiting for Mike to arrive. Once she spotted his car she raced to him. Just as he stepped out of the car Paige leaped in his arms holding him close a small tear ran down her face. "I was so scared something happened when I got here before you"

"I'm sorry I was waiting for Johnny and Christy to come to get to Bobby and Heather's to watch the kids. Plus Christy had some info for me that we need to see before we meet with Silvo and Miller"

"What is it?" Mike handed her the file with the photos she took and paperwork that Christy dug up. As Paige read the file her eyes grew narrow, full of anger and rage. "Are you serious?" She asked Mike in an angry tone. Mike nodded and before he could say anything Paige stormed off to Silvo's office. Mike caught up to her, "Paige I know you're pissed…"

"Oh I'm beyond pissed Mike and you should be too!"

"I am pissed but I'm not about to go into my bosses office and chew him out. If we go in there like that we'll get nothing." Paige knew he was right but she wasn't in the mood to listen to Mike's voice of reason. "Paige right now I feel betrayed to the highest level. They put our lives at risk and I want to know but I'm going to find out without putting us on their permanent shit list." Mike placed his hand under Paige's chin as they looked into each other's eyes. "Are you with me on this Mrs. Warren?"

Paige lowered her head shaking, "Damn you and your voice of reason" she said softly. "Lead the way Mr. Warren" Mike and Paige walked into the main office area. From their angle they could see Silvo and Miller talking. As they walked to Silvo's office Paige noticed a blonde woman in a sharp black suit watching them as they near Silvo's office. "Mike who is that?" Paige asked. Mike took a quick look at who Paige was talking. Shrugging his shoulders, "I have no idea." Mike knocked on the open door letting them know of their presence.

"Hey guys come on in" Mike and Paige stood as their bosses faced them. "Guys as of right now we have no idea who bugged your house. Until then we will place you two in a safe house until this blows over."

"That won't be necessary sir we already know who bugged the house" Mike said

"Who?" Miller sked. Mike handed Miller the file. He and Paige watched as their bosses went over the file. "And you're sure about this?" Silvo asked

"Yes sir I am" Mike answered "The question me and Paige want to know is who the hell is Jessica Foster? And why is she interfering with our investigation?"

"I'll be more than happy to answer those questions for you agent Warren." Mike and Paige turned around to see the blonde woman that Paige had seen earlier standing by the door.

"Agent Foster I presume" Paige asked in a not so friendly manner.

Agent Foster crossed the room extending her hand to Mike who accepted it. "It's finally nice to meet you both. I heard such great things."

"Wish we can say the same about you" Paige said is a much nastier tone.

"Agent Warren watch your attitude" Miller said to Paige

"Oh I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to be rude to the woman who planted bugs at our house. And since "And since when" -when does a DC FBI bureaucrat have control over a DEA operation?" She said to Miller. "The last time I checked this was our operation not theirs."

"It's not anymore" Foster said to everyone. "What are you talking about?" Miller asked. "I just got off with the Director. After voicing my concerns he spoke with your boss and now the Davis/Vasquez investigation is now being run by the bureau."

Before Miller could protest Silvo cut in, "Agent Foster may I remind you that I am the director out here and you throwing your weight around and interrupting a joint investigation with the DEA was disrespectful and time wasteful. My counterpart at the DEA and his agent were getting us results."

"Director Silvo may I remind you that Melina Vasquez is someone we have been trying to get for years. Taking her down would be a huge win for the bureau"

"At what cost Agent Foster?" Miller asks "The bureau gets a win but damages the relationship with the other branches especially after your 'win' was accomplished on the ground work that my agent laid out." Foster then began to laugh, "May I ask what is so funny?" Miller asked

"You're agent hasn't done shit for this investigation except get high with one of the people we "You're agent hasn't done shit for this investigation except get high with one of the people we are investigating" - are investigating, throwing a hissy fit when her partner suggested a brilliant plan to get in deeper with Nick and Brandi Davis and act like a sex crazed whore since she and the other agent Warren moved in."

Paige face was a dark red, her fists clenched as she watched Foster talk about what a shitty job she was doing. She wanted to charge at her but Mike stepped in getting face to face with Foster. "Is there something I can help you with agent Warren?"

"Have you ever worked in the field agent Foster?"

"No I haven't agent Warren. I went straight to DC after Quantico like you should have. You should be there right now after you closed the Briggs investigation but sadly you chose to remain at Graceland. In all honesty agent Warren it's a waste of your talents. You were on the fast track to being director now I'm not so sure."

"Agent Foster the decision I made to stay here I don't regret. Should I have done things different? Yes I should've but the things I've done out here working with the various agents here at Graceland has been life changing experience. I do more good here in week then I could do in a year in DC."

"Agent Warren what does this have to do with me and my experience in the field?"

"Agent Foster you have no idea what we do or how we get things done. You see a case and you only see the win. You don't see how we get it and the time it takes to get it. You're so greedy you will do whatever it takes to get the win no matter who you step on to get it. You coming out her throwing your weight around taking cases from other agencies and planting listening devices in the undercover agent's house is not how you earn the trust and respect of the people you work with."

The two agents stared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime. Foster then flashed a smile, "What do you suggest I do?"

"Go back to DC but before you do remove the transmitters from the house that agent Warren and I are staying at. Second recommend to the director that the operation be run by both the bureau and the DEA. I understand that this would be a big win for us but to keep the peace share the win. Director Silvo will keep you and the director notified on what's happening."

"Agent Warren you truly are one of the best to come out of Quantico. I will have the devices removed immediately and I will speak to the director first thing tomorrow."

"Not tomorrow right now. Like I said you want to keep the peace."

"Ok I'll call him now"

"Now that this is taken care of we have to get going there's work to be done." Mike said as he ushered Paige out of the office

"I still feel you're wasting your talents out here agent "I still feel you're wasting your talents out here Agent Warren." -Warren." Foster said as she picked up Silvo's phone

"You're entitled to your opinion agent Foster" she just laughed as she dialed. "Oh agent Foster one more thing" Foster looked up as Mike approached her again.

"If you ever insult my wife like that again it will be hard for you to flash that smug smile with no fucking teeth" Mike then walked out of the room leaving Foster stunned.

As they reached her car Paige pushed Mike against it kissing him passionately pressing her body against his. Mike returned the kiss, his hands traveling up and down her body. Paige broke the kiss but kept Mike close. "I have never been so hot for you then I am right now. The way you talked to her, getting what you wanted then defending my honor and "wanted then defending my honor and threatening to knock her out." -threatening to knock her out. God I wish we were in bed right now." Paige then grabbed the back of Mike's head kissing him again. As Paige's hands drifted south Mike pushed away.

"As much as I would love for you to keep going maybe we should continue this at Bobby and Heather's."

"Good idea you put the kids to bed and meet me in the guest's room."

"You got it" Paige kissed Mike again, "See you soon"

As Mike went to his car he turned back to Paige, "Tomorrow lets you, me and the kids play hooky and go to the beach"

"What about the case?"

"It will be there when we get back." Paige laughed, "Foster was right you once had so much promise"

"I take that as a yes"

"I'll wear my new bikini" Paige said as she got in the car

"You have a new bikini?"

Paige rolled down her window, "Yeah I didn't tell you?"

"No you failed to mention it"

"Well since you were a good boy I'll model it for you." Paige then drove off leaving Mike standing there.

Mike shook his head and laughed as he headed back to his car.


End file.
